Mon Enfer au goût d'absinthe
by Calestina L
Summary: Survivre. Une heure, un jour, une semaine. Bella Swan, 19 ans, étudiante, en charge d'une sœur cadette en crise d'adolescence, orpheline de mère et fille d'alcoolique.    AH
1. Chapter 1

**Mon enfer au goût d'absinthe**

**Le retour du guerrier**

Alice entre en trombe dans ma chambre et coupe le son de la chaine hifi.

**-Il revient ce soir.**

Et merde. Je n'ai pas le temps d'en demander plus qu'elle ressort aussitôt me laissant seule. Je ne m'en fais pas trop, il ne vit plus ici depuis des mois, il va juste rentrer chez sa vieille. Je reste connectée sur internet, mon pc sur les genoux, casque vissé sur la tête me renvoyant la discographie complète de Muse dans les oreilles.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis sur cette page, mais je n'avance pas. Autant arrêter les frais, on verra demain.

Alice revient frapper à ma porte, je reporte mon attention sur ma sœur qui gesticule. Je ne peux pas l'entendre vu que Matthew Bellamy s'égosille. J'appuie sur pause et laisse le débit coutumier de ma cadette me parvenir.

-Il est 20h, on passe à table !

Je rechigne un peu pour la forme mais fini par me lever. Ma petite sœur est aux fourneaux, c'était son tour de cuisiner: un gratin de macaroni. _Bien, tachons de faire bonne figure._

Alice est petite, brunette, à la pointe de la mode mais pas cuisinière, raison pour laquelle nous mangeons un plat de pâtes un jour sur deux.

Je porte le tout dans la salle à manger, elle a dressé la table. _Et ben, elle progresse la petite._

Après avoir rempli copieusement nos deux assiettes, nous commençons notre repas dans un silence religieux, troublé uniquement par le bruit des fourchettes entrant en contact avec la porcelaine.

-Il va passer nous voir.

Je repose brutalement mon couvert, Alice sursaute.

-Tu comptais me le dire un jour ?

Elle baisse le regard et contemple son plat, _bien fait !_

**-Avant qu'il ne fasse la tournée pour annoncer et fêter son retour, on a du temps devant nous **! _Peut-être même que nous serons déjà couchées._

Des coups sont frappés à la porte d'entrée, il fait nuit mais je connais déjà notre visiteur. _Il me fait mentir ce con !_ Ma sœur part lui ouvrir la porte en silence.

-Bonjour, bonjour !

Je le regarde dubitative, Alice retourne s'assoir.

Il a grossit, sa chemise vert-eau est horrible, bien que je ne sois pas LA spécialiste en mode, n'importe qui en ferait la constatation.

-Ton voyage s'est bien passé ?

Je soupire et regarde ma sœur. Elle veut vraiment jouer le jeu de la conversation, _bon._

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et attaque.

**-Tu es rentré par où finalement ?**

La dernière fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone trois jours plus tôt, il n'était pas capable de me le dire. La seule information que j'avais pu glaner était qu'il atterrirait prochainement quelque part sur le continent américain d'ici quelques jours. Ce mec est une plaie.

**-J'ai fait une escale à Tokyo.**

Très logique, mais venant de Charlie il faut s'attendre à tout.

**-Tu nous as ramené quelque-chose ?**

Les yeux de ma sœur s'illuminent. Je la comprends, elle n'a que seize ans, elle est naïve. Je souffle « ma gueule » doucement bien que je sache que ça ne passera pas inaperçu. _De toute façon c'est voulu._

**-Tu n'as pas prévenu ta sœur pour rajouter une assiette ?**

Une bouffée de haine remonte le long de ma gorge et comprime mon cœur. Alice ramène un couvert et sert la tâche.

**-Je vais rester dormir ici ce soir !**

Non. Je le regarde avec de grands yeux ronds et les mots sortent seuls :

**-Pour qui tu te prends ?**

**-Je suis encore chez moi !**

**-Ça reste à prouver !**

Alice me donne un grand coup de pied sous la table et fait les gros yeux. J'affiche un air impassible, détaché, et bois une gorgée d'eau.

Il se lève et part chercher un pot dans un de ses sacs dans l'entrée. Alice en profite pour mimer un « silence » entre ses lèvres. Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine, je n'ai plus faim.

Il ouvre un pot de confiture d'abricot où séjourne une mixture compacte rouge. Une odeur pestilentielle remplit la pièce. Je recouvre mon nez avec mon gilet. Irrespirable.

**-Mais c'est quoi cette horreur !**

Ses pupilles vitreuses croisent les miennes.

**-Du piment.**

Ce n'est pas le scoop de l'année, rien qu'à l'apparence je l'avais deviné, c'est l'odeur en revanche qui est étonnante.

Alice reprend le sujet épineux « souvenirs de Thaïlande », et je rigole mentalement.

Je me prête de mauvaise grâce à la conversation en cours, large sourire hypocrite:

**-Tu n'as pas maigri.**

Il me regarde, il me fait pitié, mais je ne continue pas. Il marmonne, Alice en rajoute.

**-Non, c'est juste que…**

Elle fait des gestes illustrant un apport en largeur dans les trois dimensions. J'explose de rire et contamine ma petite sœur.

Il reste à nous observer, immobile, sans comprendre, perdu. Vraiment il me ferait presque de la peine si j'avais encore un cœur pour lui.

**-Le mot que tu cherches est dilatation ! Il s'est dilaté !**

Nous rions plus fort, il referme sa bouche et l'information semble être parvenue à ses trois neurones.

Ma sœur insiste et il finit par avouer ce que je devinais depuis le début, il ne lui a rien ramené, _prévisible._

Alice laisse exploser sa colère, _prévisible deux fois._

Ma sœur n'est pas un ange, ni un démon mais elle supporte très mal les déceptions.

Dans mon cas, ce n'en est pas une, je m'y étais préparée. Alice me fixe.

**-Ne me dis pas qu'il ne nous à rien rapporté !**

J'acquiesce. Alice frappe sa tête contre le bois de la table, je dois intervenir.

**-Alice arrête, tu risques de devenir plus folle que tu ne l'es déjà !**

Elle me lance un regard noir mais termine son manège. Je suis écœurée, je ne supporte plus sa vue, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère et je retrouve ses sensations que j'avais bien trop vite oublié.

Ce corset qui se resserre, emprisonnant mes poumons et mon palpitant qui poursuit sa course effrénée. Je ne me sens pas bien, il faut que je me calme, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Je me lève et quitte la table. Alice me suit dans la cuisine.

**-Tu pourrais être gentille avec lui, si tu veux qu'il…**

Je la coupe dans son monologue, mauvaise.

**-Je vois ce que ça te rapporte.**

Je ponctue ma réplique d'un petit sourire, la déferlante ne se fait pas attendre.

**-Tu es mauvaise avec tout le monde tu m'étonnes que tu n'es pas plus d'amis !**

Elle me laisse seule, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je retourne dans ma chambre et consulte mes mails, rien. Un sms clignote sur mon portable :

_« Alice ma prévenu, courage, si tu as besoin n'hésites pas E. »_

Je tape rapidement une réponse sinon connaissant Emmett il va débarquer dans l'heure si je ne le rassure pas _et ce ne sera pas jolie-jolie._

_« Pas de soucis, Alice est avec lui, tout va bien B.»_

Emmett Cullen est un nounours sous sa carapace de gros dur, mon ami le plus fidèle.

Il est en deuxième année de sport sur Seattle et rêve de devenir coach sportif, il m'a souvent sorti de situations plus ou moins… délicates. Fils unique, ses parents habitent de l'autre côté de la ville, son père est chirurgien dans notre modeste hôpital.

J'essaye de me reconnecter à mon commentaire d'arrêt mais visiblement l'inspiration ne viendra plus ce soir. Frustrée, je referme l'ordinateur et redescend dans le salon. Une bouteille git au sol, vide. Alice contemple un objet en bois d'où pendent des fleurs en papier crépon jaune. Elle le passe sous mes yeux, une fine cordelette rouge fixée sur le panneau noirci par des hiéroglyphes en Thaï.

**-C'est pour apporter du bonheur !**

Je regarde Charlie, il est beurré. Il se lève, et tangue. Finalement il se stabilise et avance vers l'escalier, ma sœur sur ses talons. _Mauvaise idée._

**-Laisse-le !**

Elle se retourne mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de répondre, la voix éraillée et chargée d'alcool de Charlie Swan retentit devant elle.

**-Ferme-la Bella, tu n'es qu'une égoïste qui ne pense qu'à ta gueule, tu ne vois que ton petit nombril !**

Il croit encore que ce genre de phrase peut me blesser, je ne suis pas cette fille, cette ado qu'Il pouvait malmener à sa guise. J'ai grandi et plus personne ne me fera taire.

Ma sœur l'escorte jusqu'à sa chambre qu'elle a nettoyé dans la semaine. Il entre et lui claque la porte au visage, encore.

Je pause ma main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort mais elle se dégage et entre dans ses appartements. Deuxième claquement.

Je souffle mais ne lui en tient pas rigueur, après tout c'est difficile pour elle aussi.

Mp3 branché, casque revissé sur les oreilles, le classique est de rigueur ce soir.

Je ferme les yeux bercée par Frantz Liszt et laisse revenir le fil de ma vie.

Bella Swan, 19 ans, étudiante en deuxième année de droit, en charge d'une sœur cadette en crise d'adolescence, orpheline de mère et fille d'alcoolique.

* * *

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Voici une nouvelle fic, radicalement différente de « Bienvenue dans le Centre » que je ne laisse pas tomber, le chapitre 12 arrive comme promis avant dimanche !

Merci à ma chère **Capit-Alice** pour son aide, ses conseils et son inspiration pour le titre

Cette histoire est plus sombre. Maintenant je vous laisse le choix si vous voulez une suite ou si je pars me cacher^^

xoxo Calestina.


	2. Chapitre 2: Famille, Je vous hais!

**Merci pour vos messages, alertes, mises en favoris… Voici la suite de l'histoire et je suis en mesure de vous en dire un peu plus. Déjà, cette fic est radicalement différente de Bienvenue dans le Centre, le caractère de Bella aussi mais vous allez le comprendre dès ce chapitre.**

**Ensuite, au niveau de la publication, j'espère pouvoir poster un chapitre par semaine, tous les lundis, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus, ils m'aident pour faire progresser l'histoire, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage !**

Bellaandedwardamour :  Merci pour ton message, la suite je t'en laisse seule juge^^ à bientôt !

* * *

**2- Famille Je vous hais !**

**-Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé dans cette situation, mais n'oublies pas qu'elle a besoin de toi, tu es sa grande sœur.**

Je regarde ma mère, nous sommes assises sur le toit de la maison et balançons nos jambes dans le vide.

**-Je tiendrai ma promesse, tu peux me faire confiance, je n'abandonnerai jamais Alice, même si en ce moment elle est insupportable.**

**-Tu as tellement grandi ma chérie, en deux ans tu es devenue une jeune femme magnifique.**

Sa main vient effleurer mon visage, je plaque un peu plus ma joue accentuant la caresse.

_« Quand tu, quand tu me prends dans tes bras,_

_Quand je regarde dans tes yeux_

_Je vois qu'un Dieu existe_

_C'est pas dur d'y croire »*_

J'ouvre grands les yeux. Fichu portable. Je résiste à la tentation suprême de l'envoyer découvrir le mur de plus près.

Bon, qui est l'idiot qui ose me tirer du sommeil en pleine nuit ?

Un appel manqué, _Eddy Massen_. Prévisible. Il faut que je le rappelle sinon il risque de recommencer et je ne tiens absolument pas à ce qu'il réveille Lice. Pour Charlie aucun souci, vu ses ronflements, même si un train passait sous sa fenêtre il ne remarquerait rien de particulier.

Je compose le numéro et il répond dès la première tonalité, génial, il va m'entendre.

**-Allo.**

**-Bonjour Massen, si tu n'as pas de vie ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde, certains dorment à 4 heures !**

**-Pardon Bella, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était si tôt…**

**-Bien sûr !**

**-Encore désolé Bella…**

Sa voix est apeurée. Je ne vais pas le bouffer à travers le combiné, cependant demain, je ne suis pas certaine de répondre de mes actes.

Je souffle, bon il n'y peut rien si je suis de mauvaise humeur, sauf qu'il vient de l'empirer._ Soit gentille Bella, fait bonne figure c'est Eddy Massen !_

**-Maintenant que tu as interrompu ma nuit, je t'écoute.**

**-C'est pour le commentaire d'arrêt, je n'ai pas vraiment compris et si tu pouvais m'expliquer aussi le cours sur la location-gérance… **

**-Passe chez moi à dix heures, mais du matin !**

Je raccroche, non mais il ne manque pas de culot. Monsieur croit que je suis une encyclopédie à disposition 24H/24 ! En plus avec lui il est préférable de préciser les heures, il passe tellement de temps devant ses jeux en ligne qu'il a le cerveau grillé.

Edward Massen, le geek le plus adorable que je connaisse, enfin quand ce dernier me laisse dormir.

Rageusement je repose mon portable sur la table de chevet. Il reste constamment allumé, _au cas où… _Quoi ? … _Je n'en sais fichtre rien mais c'est plus rassurant._

J'ai toujours eu un faible pour Eddy. Je le connais depuis le jardin d'enfants et je dois en être amoureuse depuis… le jardin d'enfants. _Pathétique._ Surtout quand la personne concernée s'intéresse davantage à son Mac et ses amis virtuels.

Ce mec est frappé, il fait des marathons de plusieurs jours sur des jeux de guerres débiles. Emmett m'a raconté qu'il est parti le mois dernier à une reconstitution d'une bataille lors de la guerre de Corée près de Portland. J'ai cru m'étouffer de rire dans mes céréales.

J'adore ce genre de personne se prenant pour un commando digne des meilleures troupes d'élites du pays. Le gouvernement devrait leur fourrer un vrai fusil et les foutres sur le terrain en leur disant « Salut mon gars, si tu es si enthousiaste devant ton pc, regarde ce que c'est en vrai ».

Je suis sure que Massen braillerait pour retrouver sa maman chérie en moins de deux minutes. Pauvre mec.

Je me retourne guettant les signes de somnolence mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que je me rendors directement.

**-0-2-3-0-7-7…**

_Cette fois je vais commettre un crime._ Je me lève difficilement, des idées de meurtres plus violentes les unes que les autres défilent devant mes yeux.

Charlie hurle comme un demeuré dans le téléphone. Il est six heures du matin. Je descends l'escalier et le retrouve dans la cuisine.

**-Voilà, tu as bien noté ? Tu as bien noté ?… Je ne te comprends pas, J'attends ton appel.**

J'avoue que cette situation me plait bien. En général, on apprend sur les bancs de l'école que la Thaïlande est une ancienne colonie britannique, par conséquent ses habitants connaissent l'anglais. Apparemment Charlie a été chercher leur seule représentante ne connaissant pas un mot de la langue de Shakespeare.

Je me retiens de rire à gorge déployée et m'approche de la cafetière qu'il vient de remplir. J'enclenche le café, _de toute façon ma nuit est finie._

Charlie quitte la pièce puis revient quelques minutes plus tard, habillé. C'est vrai qu'il est préférable qu'il ne se pointe pas au boulot après trois mois d'absence en tee-shirt et slip kangourou.

_Allez Bella, essaye de faire la fille gentille._

**-J'ai fait du café, tu en veux une tasse.**

Il sursaute et reste à me fixer. _Je PARLE ! C'est un miracle ! _Je m'éclairci la gorge et il retrouve ses esprits.

**-Tu as mis du café ?**

C'est à mon tour de faire la carpe. _Non, non, c'est du café sans café ! Je viens d'aller chercher du charbon de bois dans le jardin._

**-Ben, tu venais de le faire !**

Il cri, visiblement furieux, j'avais légèrement oublié son comportement antisocial du matin.

**-Juste l'eau, pas le café ! Maintenant c'est du jus de chaussette !**

**-Quand on fait les choses, on va jusqu'au bout !**

Je ne suis pas un devin et il m'énerve, j'essaye d'être agréable mais lui ne comprends rien.

**-Pourquoi vous gueulez si fort !**

Je me retourne et offre un sourire que je souhaite rassurant à ma petite sœur. Elle déteste être tirée du lit de bon matin, encore moins quand elle est en vacances. J'ouvre grands mes bras, l'invitant à un câlin matinal. Elle passe à côté sans même un regard et pose ses fesses sur l'évier. _Ça fait toujours plaisir !_

**-Il vaut mieux que tu gardes tes mains dans tes poches, bonne à rien !**

Charlie continue son monologue, je ne lui accorde aucune attention. Avec l'habitude j'ai appris à fermer mon esprit à ce genre de provocation. Alice veut prendre ma défense, _mince._

**-Laisse tomber, Lice. Ce n'est pas comme si ce qu'il disait avait une quelconque importance.**

**-Non, c'est lui le gros tas ! Regarde toute cette graisse qui ballote à chacun de ses mouvements ! On dirait un sumo !**

_Mauvais, terrain miné._ Charlie se rapproche de ma cadette et sa main fend l'air. Je me place rapidement devant ma sœur, mon corps faisant barrage. Il ne la touchera pas, je ne le permettrais pas.

Il veut me donner un coup au visage mais je suis plus rapide. Je lui fais une clé de bras, _merci Emmett,_ et l'immobilise sur le carrelage. Je siffle entre mes dents, mauvaise.

**-Maintenant, tu pars au travail, et ne t'avise plus jamais d'oser lever la main sur Alice ou moi.**

Il acquiesce et je me dégage pour qu'il se relève. Il quitte la cuisine et j'entends la porte claquer.

**-Bee, il me fait peur.**

Je ris franchement devant l'air terrorisé d'Alice, cependant elle ne semble pas plaisanter. Je la rassure d'une voix douce.

**-Tu ne dois pas t'en faire ma chérie, je serais toujours là pour toi, tu le sais ?**

Elle secoue frénétiquement la tête, et des larmes s'échappent de ses jolis yeux. Je rajoute avec un clin d'œil.

**-Et puis tu peux toujours prendre des cours avec Em.**

Finalement elle se joint à mon hilarité et remonte s'allonger dans sa chambre. Je reste en bas, profitant du calme pour faire un peu de ménage. Nous sommes une famille de fous, j'en ai bien conscience, je ne peux pas me voiler la face.

Mon père est un alcoolique notoire. Ancien shérif, il a été viré de la police il y a deux ans à la suite de ses problèmes d'alcool. Maintenant il travaille sur la réserve avec son ami de bar Billy Black. Je ne cherche pas à connaître l'objet de ses magouilles, aucun intérêt, et si on le fout en cage…Je sauterai de joie.

Je ne suis pas sans-cœur comme Charlie aime le répéter. Juste blasée et fatiguée de ses conneries. Il ne veut pas se soigner et bien tant pis pour lui. J'ai déjà beaucoup de soucis avec ma sœur, la fac et la gestion de cette maison pour qu'elle ne nous tombe pas sur la tête, alors ses problèmes…

Il a cinquante ans, il gère.

Je remonte prendre une douche, Eddy va débarquer dans moins d'une demi-heure. C'est le seul jeune de Forks qui suit la fac de droit comme moi, ce qui a contribué à un rapprochement qui n'est pas pour me déplaire… _Enfin, sauf dans les situations comme cette nuit._

Je passe un tee-shirt rose clair et un jean brut, simple. Alice attend dans le couloir.

**-Bee, je voudrais inviter des amis à déjeuner.**

**-Combien de couverts ?**

Alice sourit, après tout c'est les vacances, et puis elle ne peut pas s'éloigner de son béguin, _le SI beau, Jasper Hale !_

**-Trois !**

**-Pas de problème.**

Je lui laisse la place et retourne au salon. La sonnette retentit dans toute la maison. _Massen ponctuel ? A inscrire dans les annales !_

Je lui ouvre et whaou ! _Ne rougit pas, ne rougit pas !_Je souffle un rapide « Salut Edward », il me répond et embrasse une de mes joues. Mon cœur s'emballe.

Il est trop craquant dans son tee-shirt blanc avec sa barbe de trois jours, son regard émeraude me scrute. _Laisse-le entrer Bella, il poirote sur le seuil._ Je bafouille et m'écarte du chemin.

Nous sommes perdus dans le droit commercial lorsque ma sœur arrive et tire les cheveux d'Edward. _Une vraie famille de dingue._

**-Tu m'as réveillé cette nuit Eddy ! **

Il bafouille quelques excuses mais Alice est tenace et trop bavarde pour mon propre bien.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire avec Bee à cette heure ?**

Je m'étouffe avec ma salive, minable. _Stupide ado, si tu pouvais tenir ta langue !_

Ed baisse la tête et contemple ses feuilles. Alice en rajoute, elle a trouvé un truc drooole. _Elle veut m'achever ?_

**-Mais tu rougis Bee ! De quoi avez-vous parlé ?**

**-De Droit Lice, juste de Droit.**

Elle soupire, visiblement déçue et part dans la cuisine. J'invite Ed à notre table.

**-Non, Bella, je ne veux pas te déranger…**

**-Si je te le propose c'est que…**

Je suis coupée par Alice qui gémit dans la cuisine._ D'accord, ma famille est plus que barge, elle frise le ridicule._

**-Si Eddy, reeste avec moi!**

Elle poursuit avec un long rire cristallin, visiblement fière de son effet.

Des rougeurs apparaissent sur les joues d'Edward et je ne préfère pas croiser mon reflet.

Je ne réplique pas, le plus grand plaisir de Lice est de me mettre dans des situations, grotesques. Je me concentre sur la préparation des hamburgers et de la salade. Alice bavasse seule sur l'évier, _son coin préféré_, Ed joue avec son portable.

**-Mes invités sont là !**

Elle délaisse son perchoir et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand blond, Jasper Hale**, **_quelle surprise !_ Suivi de près par Jessica Stanley, notre chère cousine et LA blonde. _Elle a osé l'inviter ? Chez-moi ? J'ai cuisiné pour cette, cette,… rah !_

**-Salut Bella !**

Jasper et Jessica me font la bise, l'autre me regarde de loin, un rictus mauvais au coin des lèvres. Je prends les devants, jouant le jeu de la parfaite maitresse de maison.

**-Rosalie.**

**-Isabella.**

Un ange passe. Alice se dandine.

**-Passons à table ! Bee nous a préparé les burgers Swan !**

Je pose les plats et tout le monde se sert. Edward émerge de derrière son écran et reste surprit de voir tant de monde présent dans la cuisine. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas. Une seule personne fait ce genre d'entrée : Emmett Cullen ! Je vais à sa rencontre, ravie. Emmett est ici chez lui et il le sait très bien, aussi il peut entrer à n'importe qu'elle heure comme bon lui semble et il ne s'en prive pas.

**-Salut Em !**

**-Ma Bella chérie ! Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a rien fait ?**

**-Non, on en parlera plus tard, viens manger.**

Je ne préfère pas vraiment étaler ma vie avec poupée Barbie et sa nièce juste à côté. Em' hume l'air.

**-Swan's Burger ?**

Il file dans la cuisine, je rigole doucement._Un vrai goinfre ! _Je reprends ma place, entre ma sœur et Eddy.

_Je devrai mettre une enseigne « Restaurant » au-dessus de la porte._

* * *

*Something , Shakira.

**Bonne semaine, ou à bientôt sur Bdlc !**

**xoxo Calestina.**


	3. Chapitre 3: Pourquoi moi?

Lundi est là avec le nouveau chapitre, puisque le site fonctionne… merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes, favoris… ça me fait énormément plaisir !

Ce chapitre est plus triste, avec les révélations sur le passé de Bella dans une seconde partie, je vous laisse lire et si vous avez des commentaires ne vous privez pas. :)

Avant réponses aux reviews anonymes…

Bellaandedwardamour : Ed paumé ça ce confirme de suite :) Si tu n'aimes pas Charlie ce qui va suivre confirmera ta position^^ merci pour ta review.

didi : C'est vrai qu'ils ont un peu du mal a trouver leur place… je ne suis pas certaine que Charlie te fera marrer après ce chapitre^^ merci pour ton message :) A bientôt j'espère !

Mathou31 : merci miss, contente de te retrouver ici XD, oui Bella aurait intérêt à bâillonner Alice, elle n'en rate pas une !

Elena Gilbert : Merci pour ta review :)

Un énorme merci à **Capit-Alice** sur ce chapitre, vraiment merci pour ton aide :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Pourquoi moi ?**

**-Je viens de recevoir une proposition de l'agence Elite Models, je pars le mois prochain à L.A.**

Autour de la table les conversations joyeuses s'interrompent et l'assemblée se tourne vers la cruche en bout de table. _Vas-y, fait ton intéressante._

**-Félicitation Rosalie !**

**-Bravo Rosalie !**

**-Je savais que tu n'étais pas aussi belle pour rien !**

Rosalie sourit à son public en délire. Je me cache derrière ma serviette et fait semblant de vomir. Eddy voit mon manège et baisse brutalement son regard quand nos prunelles se croisent._Garde la tête haute !_

Je me redresse, Alice me fait les gros yeux. J'affiche un grand sourire innocent. _C'est pas moi, c'est l'autre !_

Rosalie continue son babillage, je n'écoute pas, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

Emmett bave devant Miss Perfection, _non mais vraiment, le traitre ! _Je lui donne un grand coup de pied sous la table.

**-Aie ! Mais pourquoi tu me donnes un coup de pied Bella ?**

_Oh non, le blaireau !_ Je tente de reconstituer une mine impassible mais la tâche est difficile avec ma sœur qui retient difficilement son fou rire et Edward, bouche ouverte. _Bella la Pivoine, le retour!_ Barbie jacasse encore, la demoiselle ne peut vivre si elle ne récolte pas toute l'attention.

**-Toutefois si une personne présente autour de cette table prononce un mot, je resterai à Forks.**

Nous nous observons les uns les autres comme des chiens de faïence, cherchant l'Elu de Rosalie Hale. _Enfin, il faut ne pas être sorti d'UCLA pour comprendre de qui il s'agit. _

Jasper observe sa sœur avec une lueur d'admiration au fond des yeux, le gentil petit frère. Emmett bombe fièrement le torse, Jessica s'extasie sur les cheveux de Rosalie et Alice pour son goût vestimentaire. Les seuls indifférents au mélodrame qui se joue dans la cuisine des Swan sont Edward Massen, reparti dans son portable, et moi._ Enfer et Damnation._

Rosalie boude et décide de quitter les lieux face à cet échec cuisant. L'assemblée se lève prête à accompagner sa Majesté, Edward et moi restons seuls dans la cuisine.

Je décide de faire la vaisselle. Une fois essuyée et rangée je passe un coup d'éponge à la table. Eddy soulève ses bras, tel un automate, son regard reste fixé sur la partie qui se joue sur son téléphone.

Je soupire et monte à l'étage. _De toute façon, je les em**** tous !_

Je termine le commentaire d'arrêt, j'ai eu une illumination ce matin et je ne compte pas la laisser filer. Je commence la rédaction de l'introduction, puis le plan et le corps du devoir. Je pose mon stylo et m'étire, satisfaite. F-I-N-I. _Dix-huit heures, dans les temps !_

Je redescends pour commencer la préparation du diner. C'est mon tour, nous ne mangerons pas des pâtes !

Alors que j'entre dans la cuisine je fais un bond et me retient au chambranle de la porte. Edward dort, affalé sur la table, le nez collé sur son téléphone. _Je l'avais complétement oublié !_ En même temps, j'aurai du m'en douter, le pauvre n'a pas du fermer l'œil de la nuit vu l'heure à laquelle il m'a réveillé.

Il rattrape quelques heures avant de repartir dans son monde virtuel. Je ne peux m'empêcher de venir caresser ses longs cheveux cuivrés, qu'il garde au niveau des épaules. _Ils sont si doux…_

_Ce mec est une plaie, mais une plaie charmante, attachante._

Je me penche doucement au-dessus de lui et tente de prendre son Iphone encore serré entre ses poings. Au moment où je sens ses forces relâcher la pression sur le téléphone, sa main se referme autour de mon poignet. _Et voici une belle boulette !_

Je me rapproche de son visage et regarde rapidement ses traits parfaits, il est toujours endormi_, ouf !_

-**Bella va rouler un patin à Eddy !**

Je sursaute et m'éloigne en vitesse, retirant vivement mon bras de son emprise. Edward se relève, électrocutée. Le regard dans le vague, nageant dans le brouillard et la traite est hilare depuis l'évier.

**-Vous devriez voir vos têtes, attends c'est bon ça film !**

Alice nous cadre avec son portable. Gênés au possible, à dix mètre l'un de l'autre. Edward bredouille, mort de honte et se sauve en courant, Alice rit plus fort. _Continue ma chérie, comme dit le proverbe « Rira bien qui rira la dernière,» mauvaise, sale ado pourrie gâtée !_

**-Un commentaire pour la boite Bee, des impressions sur ce baiser avorté ?**

La bouteille d'eau traine sur la table, sans réfléchir je la retourne vers Alice qui reçoit une giclée en plein visage et part en hurlant pour son brushing. _Vengeance._Je ne suis pas méchante mais impulsive et ce genre de réaction est... _trop fréquente._

J'ouvre le frigo et rencontre le vide, il faudra faire des courses demain. En attendant nous mangerons quelque chose de simple. Œufs, courgettes et Jambon. Omelette de courgettes et deux tranches de jambon par personne, _soyons fou !_ Il reste un yoghourt pour Lice, et une pomme pour moi.

Nous passons à table pour vingt heures, Charlie n'est pas arrivé, _il prendra le train en marche !_

Je mets rapidement le couvert dans la salle à manger, une tradition chez les Swan, on ne dîne pas dans la cuisine.

Nous mangeons en silence, Alice ne veux plus m'adresser la parole, j'ai ruiné le travail de Jessica. _My God !, je suis effrayée !_

Jessica et sa sœur Lauren sont les filles de Charlotte, la jeune sœur de Charlie et accessoirement ma tante. Jess a dix-huit ans et apprend la coiffure, Lauren trois petits mois d'écart avec Lice et veux devenir vétérinaire. Ce sont nos cousines les plus proches, surtout pour Lice. A mes yeux Jessica est une bécasse qui parle trop et sa sœur une idiote à l'égo surdimensionné.Elles habitent sur Port-Angeles avec Aro, le nouveau mec de leur mère et ses propres enfants, Jane, Alec et Félix.

Les parents viennent de prendre leur retraite, après avoir brillamment archivé les boulons de notre glorieuse armée.

Vient ensuite le couple vedette! Fanny et notre unique cousin, Garrett. Ce dernier est le fils de Carmen, l'ainée des enfants Swan. Fanny est aide-soignante dans le service de Carlisle, pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier, et Garrett a remplacé son oncle en intégrant le corps de la prestigieuse police de Forks. Les deux font la paire et l'animation de la ville avec leurs bourdes en tout genre.

Garrett et Charlotte sont les parrains de Lice mais ceci est plus un titre honorifique qu'un vrai lien de complicité. Quoique depuis la mort de notre mère, Charlotte se fait un devoir de l'inviter une semaine en vacances avec sa fratrie._ Quelle générosité ! Une semaine de vacances et tu crèves la gueule ouverte les cinquante et une suivantes !_

Je ris seule de mes pensées, cela irrite Alice qui repose bruyamment ses couverts.

**-Tu ne comptes pas me présenter tes excuses ?**

**-A quel sujet ?**

**-Mes cheveux ! Tu n'as pas idée du temps que Jessica a prit pour arriver à se résultat !**

Elle pointe sa chevelure, Lice est hilarante, il n'y a aucune différence visible entre l'avant et l'après Jessica Stanley.

**-S'il lui faut une après-midi pour réaliser un simple brushing il vaudrait mieux qu'elle change d'orientation!**

**-Evidement, ce que tu es drôle Bella !**

Le téléphone sonne, je me précipite pour répondre, on ne sait jamais où Charlie a bien pu atterrir.

**-Allo ?**

**-Salut Bee c'est Jessica !**_Encore ! _

**-Bonsoir Jess, tu veux parler à Lice ?**

**-Non, non c'était juste pour vous dire que mamie Swan nous invite demain midi. **_Crime et châtiment_**, **_Bravo Bella, ça t'apprendra à te moquer de ta gentille famille ! Remarque peut-être ce sera marrant._

**-Tu peux compter sur nous.**

**-Génial ! Je la rappelle ! Bisous.**

**-Merci, bonne nuit Jess. **

Alice m'attend sagement devant les reliefs de son maigre dessert. Bras croisés, la moue sévère. _Je déclare la Saint Bella !_

_**-**_**Alors ?**

Je fais mine de ne pas comprendre.

**-Bee ?**

Je décide de l'ignorer et de commencer à débarasser la table, attitude puérile mais Alice ne vaut pas mieux. Elle se met à sautiller autour de moi dans un vacarme incessant pour me faire plier.

**-Bee, Bee, Bee, Bee, Bee, Bee, Bee….**

**-C'est bon ! Mamie nous invite demain midi Jess vient de me l'annoncer !**

**-Chouette !**

Alice part s'enfermer dans ses appartements et je termine la vaisselle. Ma sœur ne fait aucune tâche ménagère. Si je lui propose de passer l'aspirateur, la poussière ou juste une éponge sur la toile cirée, Lice répond qu'elle ne sait pas faire. Je me suis habituée à tenir cette maison aussi bien que possible seule. Alice ne changera pas donc je n'ai pas le choix.

Avant, avec maman nous avions un lave-vaisselle. Il est tombé en panne il y a six mois et Charlie ne veux pas entendre parler de dépenses pour l'électroménager. _Retour à l'âge de pierre, Bella aiiime son évier !_

En vérité, Charlie n'aime pas dépenser tout court. Raison pour laquelle Alice et moi vivons principalement sur l'assurance décès de maman mais le fond baisse et je ne peux pas prendre un emploi, même à temps partiel. La fac, Alice, la gestion de cette maison et les frasques de Charlie remplissent mes journées.

J'ai eu une enfance heureuse, entourée de l'amour indéfectible de ma mère. Elle tombait malade quelques mois après mes treize ans. Le cancer rythma mon adolescence. Des vagues, un jour de bien, des semaines de mal. Je ne fête plus mon anniversaire. Maman est partie le jour de mes dix-huit ans, comme si elle avait attendu le moment où je serai libre, majeure. Elle m'a fait promettre quelques semaines avant la fin de m'occuper de ma sœur, de la protéger de Charlie en attendant qu'elle aussi devienne adulte.

Elle n'avait aucuns doutes sur les activités peu morales de son époux. Alcool, drogue, prostituées, il ne lui aura rien épargné. Jamais il ne l'a soutenu durant sa maladie, provoquant l'indignation de Carlisle et d'une bonne partie de la ville

Je déteste ce mec, ne le considère plus. Je n'ai pas de respect pour un lâche dans son genre, un moins que rien. J'en ai trop vu des soirs de beuveries où il rentrait plein comme une barrique. Ces nuits je devais jongler à treize ans avec ma mère malade à l'étage, trop faible pour se lever après ses séances de chimiothérapie, ma sœur de dix ans endormie et cette tâche qui gueulait et vidait son estomac où il pouvait, sur le porche, dans le couloir, l'escalier, la cuisine…

Ces moments ont marqués ma vie au fer rouge. Cette souffrance quand on est qu'une gamine, devoir soulever un mec de plus de cent kilos pour l'allonger sur le canapé. Elle n'est pas physique mais morale.

Depuis ce jour, où lors de mes quatorze ans j'ai du lui remonter une énième fois slip et pantalon parce qu'il était trop stone pour réagir par lui-même. J'ai pris la décision de ne plus avoir de père. Terminé pour moi il est mort et enterré, fin de l'histoire.

Je retourne à ma réalité, en l'occurrence une cuisine à la peinture fanée. Il est temps de partir se coucher, vingt-trois heures approche et Charlie n'est toujours pas rentré_. Il reviendra bien un jour !_

Je monte dans ma chambre accompagnée de Mokao, ma boule de poil qui arrive de sa partie de chasse, et récupère mon portable. Un message clignote.

_« Pardon pour ce soir, j'ai trouvé le plan de l'arrêt, si tu veux de l'aide je suis à ton entière disposition »_

Décidément ce mec est trop craquant pour mon propre bien. Je n'endors facilement, grattant Mokao derrière les oreilles, l'esprit reposé, heureuse grâce à ces quelques mots.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Un soleil aveuglant beigne ma chambre, je suis bien, au chaud sous ma couette et je ne souhaite pas bouger…

**-Bonjour Bee Chérie !**

Je me redresse rapidement, Lice est assise en tailleur au pied du lit et semble, … de bonne humeur.

**-Vu ta tête tu cogites trop !**

Elle se lève et s'approche en sautillant, m'embrassant la joue au passage.

**-Ma chère sœur je te pardonne, je me suis trop emporté pour des choses futiles.**

Je reste surprise devant ce changement radical mais la remercie, je n'aime pas être fâché avec ma cadette.

**-Il faudrait peut-être que tu te lèves, il est 11h30 passé.**

Oups ! Je pose pied à terre trop vite et m'étale au pied de mon lit sous les quolibets d'Alice. Vingt minutes plus tard nous sommes dans ma voiture devant la maison de grand-mère Swan, une personne des plus… originales, à l'image de ses enfants.

Avec feu Grand-père Swan, ils choisirent la lettre C pour leur progéniture. Arriva Carmen, puis Charlie trois ans plus tard et comble de l'inspiration Charlotte l'année suivante.

Nous entrons dans la maison et Lauren nous saute au cou, suivie de Jessica, Charlotte et … Fanny. Après cette effusion d'embrassades, les hommes arrivent et commence un empilage savamment orchestré par grand-mère pour tenir à neuf sur une table de six.

Je déteste ces repas. C'est long et ennuyeux. Fanny se plaint de la calvitie précoce de Garrett, Aro raconte une nouvelle fois ses exploits au sein de l'US Army et Charlotte bave comme une idiote.

Du côté des ados Lauren glousse bêtement et je ne préfère pas savoir pourquoi.

Le déjeuner terminé, Lauren, Jessica, Alice et moi partons dans la salle à manger. _Pourquoi s'entasser dans une cuisine alors qu'ici la table peut contenir facilement seize couverts ? Mystère._

Je lève les yeux, fixant mon regard sur la poutre où sèche les habituels jambons lorsque… _Non, ce n'est pas possible !_

* * *

**Des hypothèses ?**

**A Lundi pour la suite !**

**xoxo Calestina.**


	4. Chapitre 4: Stupéfaction

Les suspensions de mémé Swan vous ont pas mal fait cogité^^, merci à toutes pour vos reviews, alertes, favoris. La réponse arrive mais avant réponse aux anonymes.

Leila : Merci pour ta review :) la réponse suit… Sa vie n'est pas facile alors elle la tourne pas mal en dérision avec un humour cynique^^ A bientôt j'espère !

Britna : C'est vrai Bella a une famille disons… particulière, contente que cette fic te plaise XD

Mathou31 : Pas de soucis, voici la réponse… merci pour ton commentaire :)

Un grand merci à ma **Capit-Alice** pour son aide et ses conseils sur cette fic ! N'hésitez pas à jeter un œil à sa nouvelle publication _« Le voile de l'aube »_ qui démarre très fort !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**4. Stupéfaction.**

Stupéfaction. J'interroge Jessica qui me répond avec nonchalance.

**-Je sais, du chanvre indien. Grand-mère en fait des tisanes, à ce qui parait ça la détend.**

_Tu m'étonnes ! _

_**-**_**Mais d'où est-ce qu'elle le sort ?**

**-Charlie l'a planté entre les tomates l'été dernier, un pied sur deux. Depuis il sèche ici.**

Je suis effarée, en effet deux bouquets de cannabis assez volumineux sont suspendus à côté de la charcuterie comme si il s'agissait de laurier sauce.

Lauren et Alice n'ont pas réagi et s'installent à table en sortant des jeux de société. Tradition chez les Swan, à la fin du repas les hommes partent faire la sieste ou jouer aux cartes dans le garage, les femmes racontent leurs malheurs au coin du feu et les ados font des jeux dans la salle a mangé.

Maintenant on se verra plus souvent puisqu'elles vivront à moins d'une heure de route. Avant avec l'armée ils voyageaient beaucoup, changeant de base tous les trois ans, la dernière en date était Scottsdale en Arizona.

Plusieurs parties de Pictionnary plus tard, Lauren et moi reconnaissons notre défaite face à une paire Jess/Lice survoltée.

Alice et moi retournons chez-nous après une halte au supermarché. Lice est fatiguée, dans un élan de générosité je décide de faire le diner.

Nous sommes vendredi soir et je sens son stress pré-rentrée, ce qui ne calme en rien le mien. En période scolaire, je cuisine tous les jours mais les vacances et le week-end Alice m'aide un peu.

Puisque c'est la soirée « pâtes » autant faire honneur à nos racines italiennes, _et prouver à ma charmante sœur que l'on peut facilement maitriser une autre recette que les «coquillettes igloo ». _

Une des grandes spécialités de Lice, la forme de la louche qui reste intacte dans l'assiette. _Un chef d'œuvre de l'art moderne._

Je viens d'acheter du mascarpone et j'ai des légumes frais… _Parfait !_ Tarte au mascarpone et lasagnes végétariennes !

Je commence par la tarte. Elle se mange froide et puis après le four sera occupé avec les lasagnes.

Je réalise la pâte brisée que je laisse reposer le temps de monter la crème avec la poudre d'amandes. Une fois celle-ci terminée, j'étale la pâte dans un moule en verre et la garni de la préparation au fromage frais. Le tout part au four pour plus de quarante minutes. Une idée me vient et j'appelle Alice qui descend en rechignant.

Notre maison est simple. Un étage avec trois chambres et la salle de bain commune, un rez-de-chaussée avec cuisine, salon et salle à manger et un double sous-sol de la surface de toute la maison avec un petit coin cuisine, congélateur et buanderie ainsi que le compteur électrique… Et le bordel de Charlie, cannes à pêches, filets, fusils de chasse, cave à vin, bouteilles vides jonchant le sol… Bref, endroit où je n'aime pas m'aventurer.

Je sors deux comprimés de paracétamol pour Lice qui se plaint de maux de tête, et elle vient se percher sur son coin favori, sirotant son verre d'eau, attendant la suite. _Elle ne va pas être déçue._

**-Je vais t'apprendre à cuisiner des lasagnes végétariennes !**

Alice râle un peu mais observe d'assez bonne grâce l'avancée du plat.

**-Tu coupes deux poireaux en petits morceaux, puis deux courgettes et deux artichauts.**

Lice répète la liste comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'elle partait au goulag.

**-Tu n'oublies pas de les rincer avant, et pour les artichauts il faut enlever le duvet blanc du cœur.**

**-Le duvet blanc ? Tu veux que j'épile un artichaut ?**

_Stupide ado._ Je lui jette les feuilles au visage sous ses rires moqueurs.

**-Bee t'as fait tomber une feuille d'artichaut dans mon verre !**

**-Et bien tu l'enlèves ! Tu précuit quinze minutes tes légumes après les avoir salés et poivrés et tu prépares la béchamel.**

Alice suit la recette et m'aide à monter le plat. Je suis fière d'elle, son premier petit plat ! J'envoie un texto à Emmett.

_« Alice vient de faire ses premières lasagnes, je crois que je vais pleurer ! B. »_

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre m'arrachant un sourire.

_« Tu es trop sentimentale chérie, rajoute un couvert je ramène le coca ! E »_

**-Emmett vient diner, au fait tu as des nouvelles de Charlie ?**

Lice n'a pas le temps de répliquer que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre avec fracas._Quand on parle du loup ! _Il entre en titubant, les pupilles dilatées.

**-B'soir les …. Filles.**

Je ne réponds pas et me concentre sur le four, ma sœur lance un joyeux « Bonsoir Papa ! ». _Une bassine, je vais vomir._

**-Je vaiis me coucher, je suis faatigué.**

**-Et surtout bourré !**

Pour ma défense c'est parti tout seul. Charlie ne dit rien. Il tangue d'avant en arrière et semble en pleine réflexion. Je peux même voir ses trois neurones qui s'animent.

**-Non, j'ai pas buu ! **

**-Passons, où as-tu passé la nuit hier soir ?**

**-Zé pas de comptes à te rendre !**

**-Ce n'est qu'à titre d'informations.**

**-Dans la voiture, zavé pas les clefs.**

Je soupire et il monte se coucher. Avec le week-end demain, il va sortir pêcher de bon-heure et nous ne le verrons pas de deux jours.

Sitôt Charlie parti, Emmett entre dans la cuisine et vient nous embrasser.

**-T'as fait vite !**

**-J'étais chez mes parents et je ne voulais pas rater tes lasagnes ma Bee.**

Alice se rebiffe et commence un combat de catch avec Emmett.

Nous passons rapidement à table et Emmett gémit entre chaque bouchée. _Non mais pas devant Lice, il va me la pervertir !_

**-Lice, c'est excellent, tu es digne d'être la sœur de Bee.**

_Mince, Emmett ou l'art de la finesse_. Alice boude mais je devine avec l'expression sur sa tête qu'elle ne laissera pas cette chance passée. Emmett a un peu raison de ce côté, il ne faut pas nous chercher.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu oses sous-entendre Emmett ?**

Alice n'a pas haussé le ton et pourtant Em se ratatine sur sa chaise. J'approuve, nos colères peuvent être impressionnantes et malgré sa carrure Emmett préfère se la jouer « discret ».

**-Rien du tout Alice, c'est juste que Bee est une excellente cuisinière et je constate que tu suis sa voie.**

_Bonne réponse mais la comparaison va l'agacer._

**-Donc d'après ton raisonnement je n'ai pas ma place dans cette maison si je ne sais pas cuisiner ?**

_Et 2-0 pour Alice Swan._

**-NON ! Je n'ai pas dit ça, au contraire tu es parfaite, je suis certain que tu possèdes bien d'autres talents cachés…**

_Aoutch, décidément Em il vaut mieux pour tes fesses que les armes soient à la cave._

**-Donc, je ne sais pas cuisiner et tu espères trouver des aptitudes que tu n'aurais pas remarqué auparavant ?**

_Relance pour désarçonner son adversaire._

**-Alice, tu interprètes mal mes propos…**

_Bingo !_

Je décide d'intervenir. Le pauvre Emmett pâlit face au démon en jupe incarnée par ma cadette.

**-T'inquiètes Em', Alice plaisante et va nous chercher le dessert.**

Alice ne répond pas et quitte la table avec un sourire carnassier. Emmett déglutit bruyamment et je retiens mon rire.

**-Em' respire, elle aura seize ans dans un mois !**

**-Te vexes pas chérie mais ta sœur c'est le diable.**

**-Faut pas exagérer non plus ! Allez j'ai fait une tarte au mascarpone.**

**-Si tu me prends par les sentiments !**

Emmett se ressert trois fois et fini le plat. Je lui donne la recette pour Esmée. Avant, maman et Esmée partageaient toujours leurs bons plans, la maman d'Emmett est en quelque sorte devenue notre maman de substitution. C'était son amie d'enfance avec sa jeune sœur Liz. Aujourd'hui le lien n'a jamais été rompu, les Cullen nous reçoivent Alice et moi tous les samedis soirs et nous avons notre propre chambre à la villa. _On ne sait jamais, Charlie peut avoir des poussées de violence…_

**-Vous venez dîner à la maison demain ?**

**-Comme tous les samedis Em' !**

**-Tu viens ce soir ? Il y aura Ben et Angela on va sur Port-Angeles.**

Je pointe discrètement Alice du menton. Hors de question de la laisser seule à la maison avec Charlie ivre à l'étage. Et puis rester chez moi ne représente un pas un sacrifice, au contraire, je n'aime pas trop la foule dans les boites.

**-On se voit demain alors, bonne nuit mes chéries !**

**-Sale polygame !**

Emmett part en riant et nous montons nous coucher.

Je me réveille en sursaut, _il y a quelqu'un dehors._

Il fait encore nuit et je ne peux pas distinguer grand-chose mais c'est un sixième sens chez moi. Depuis toute petite j'ai un sommeil très léger et je suis sensible au moindre bruit, _ce qui m'a valu une quantité de cauchemars._

Je me recouche mais reste en éveil, à l'affut d'un craquement, d'une portière…

Rien.

Au moment où j'arrive à me convaincre que mon imagination m'a joué un tour, mon portable sonne pour un sms.

_« Tu as compris la notion de bailleur public ? C'est juste parce-que demain tu pourrais emmener tes cours chez Esmée, pardon si tu dormais, Ed »_

Pour une fois qu'il ne me fout pas en rogne ! Je lui réponds par l'affirmative, de toute façon je n'ai pas encore trouvée mieux pour rester en contact avec le mystérieux Eddy Massen.

L'aider dans ses cours jour et nuit, et accepter l'invitation à dîner hebdomadaire de sa tante maternelle, à laquelle sont conviées Elizabeth, Edward Sénior et leur fils prodigue. Enfin, en général nous sommes en comité restreint, les parents d'Edward voyagent beaucoup et sont rarement présent à Forks et il arrive à Carlisle d'être de garde à l'hôpital.

Esmée est comblée, c'est la personne la plus douce et agréable de ma connaissance. Maman m'avait raconté que la naissance d'Emmett s'était mal passée et que depuis elle ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfants. Aujourd'hui son vœu a été exaucé puisqu'en plus de son fils biologique elle s'occupe de son neveu et d'Alice et moi le week-end.

J'aime beaucoup Esmée, elle est ma marraine et contrairement à Lice je n'ai absolument rien à lui reprocher. Sa porte a toujours été ouverte. Néanmoins jamais elle ne pourra remplacer ma mère. _Une maman on en n'a qu'une._

Je ne me rendors pas. Charlie se lève et la discrétion n'a jamais été son fort, surtout maintenant qu'il s'essaye au Thaïlandais dès 6 heures du matin.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

La journée est passée à toute vitesse et nous venons de taper devant la porte des Cullen à 19h pétantes. Esmée vient nous ouvrir, depuis l'enfance elle insiste pour que l'on utilise leurs prénoms.

**-Bonsoir mes chéries !**

**-Bonsoir Esmée**

**-Bonsoir marraine.**

Elle nous fait signe d'entrer et je suis toujours émerveillée par les charmes de leur maison. Les Platt vivent à la villa blanche depuis plusieurs générations. Les parents ont légué la demeure familiale à leur première fille mariée. Esmée et Carlisle y habitent depuis, au grand dam d'Elizabeth qui épousait Edward Massen Sénior quatre mois plus tard.

C'est une bâtisse imposante avec un niveau. Les façades alternes entre le bois et un enduit immaculé. L'intérieur est richement aménagé selon les goûts de la maitresse de maison dans différents tons de blancs.

**-Carlisle vient de partir pour une urgence, nous mangerons dans la cuisine.**

Nous regardons Esmée s'activer aux fourneaux. Elle n'accepte jamais de l'aide et insiste pour que nous soyons assises, au bar, un jus d'orange en main. Emmett et Edward entrent à ce moment précis.

**-C'est prêt !**

L'ambiance est joyeuse autour de la table. Emmett fait des pitreries, Alice glousse.

Esmée étouffe sous les remontrances son charmant neveu qui ne daigne pas quitter son portable des yeux et moi j'observe la scène le sourire aux lèvres.

C'est ici que se trouve ma place, les seuls moments heureux dans ma vie se passent désormais chez ma marraine.

Carlisle arrive quand nous finissons nos desserts. Il embrasse le front de notre petite fratrie comme si nous avions tous six ans. Nous montons à l'étage après avoir débarrassé sous les protestations d'Esmée.

**-Bee, attend ma chérie, Carlisle et moi voulons te parler.**

Je retourne dans la cuisine pendant que ma sœur, Em' et Ed font semblant de monter un peu trop bruyamment au premier. _Em' ou l'art de la subtilité, le retour !_

**-Chérie nous avons quelque chose à te proposer, mais ne t'énerves pas.**

J'acquiesce en silence et regarde tour à tour Esmée qui se tord les mains et Carlisle qui contemple son assiette. _Vraiment étrange…_

**-Bella, Esmée et moi sommes inquiets. Tu es une très bonne élève et toutes ces allées et venues entre Seattle et Forks ce n'est pas bon pour tes études…**

**-Mais…**

**-Laisse-moi finir. Nous te proposons de vivre à l'appartement avec Emmett et Edward, il est spacieux et tu aurais ta propre chambre. Nous pouvons nous occuper d'Alice ici, elle restera à la maison avec Esmée, et tu pourrais venir la voir quand bon te semble, le week-end avec les garçons ou même dans la semaine.**

**-Merci Carlisle, marraine, c'est très généreux mais je ne peux pas laisser ma sœur…**

**-Réfléchit-y.**

**-Promis, merci encore.**

Je me dépêche de retourner au salon où les rois de l'espionnage se tiennent les côtes. _Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle,_ mais visiblement Em' et Lice ne sont pas de cet avis.

Ma sœur m'attrape le bras et son regard me transperce.

**-Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner Bee, tu ne vas pas me laisser.**

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure pour ne pas être entendue par les garçons et ses yeux se remplissent d'eau. Je secoue la tête pour la rassurer, jamais je ne pourrais la quitter. Une promesse.

* * *

**La suite lundi prochain, en attendant passez une bonne semaine :)**

**xoxo Calestina.**


	5. Chapitre 5: Question de confiance

Pardon pour ce retard énorme, l'excuse n'est pas la feuille blanche mais tout simplement un manque de temps, résolu maintenant que je suis en vacances^^

Avant tout, réponses aux reviews anonymes :

leila : Merci j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :), encore désolée du retard…

britna : je ne sais pas vraiment combien il y aura de chapitres, probablement autour d'une vingtaine, peut-être plus…

Ensuite, je ne préfère pas annoncer une date précise de publication mais plutôt donner une fourchette, donc le chapitre 6 devrait arriver d'ici une dizaine de jours, peut-être moins. Je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve plus bas :)

* * *

**5-Question de confiance**

Après avoir poliment décliné l'offre d'Esmée, nous étions rentrées le lendemain avec un peu de tristesse chez Alice.

Ma sœur entretenait des rapports difficiles avec l'enseignement, aussi la fin des vacances sonnait le glas de l'insouciance.

Plus jeune, Alice était une petite fille surdouée. Sachant parfaitement lire dès cinq ans, elle possédait au même âge une culture digne d'un enfant de huit ans. Sous les conseils de ses enseignants, ma mère l'avait retiré de l'enseignement public et elle avait intégré pour ses six ans une prestigieuse école sur Seattle. Développant par la suite une passion pour l'étude des langues étrangères, et parfaitement bilingue français avant d'avoir fêté son dixième anniversaire.

Seulement la maladie de notre mère avait eu l'effet d'une bombe sur la vision scolaire de ma petite sœur. Alice ne voulait plus étudier, rejetant en bloc le système. Maman n'avait ni la force, ni l'énergie nécessaire pour canaliser ma cadette. Mon père était aux abonnés absents, et moi je me débrouillais tant bien que mal pour finir le lycée et gérer les affaires courantes de la maison.

L'éducation d'Alice en avait sérieusement souffert.

Dès ces neuf ans plus personne ne se préoccupait réellement de sa vie scolaire. Les devoirs n'étaient pas surveillés donc non faits, les leçons plus apprises, son comportement au sein de l'académie aussi s'est vu bouleversé. La petite Alice, toute mignonne et sage et devenue une pré-ado agitée et désobéissante. Elle a commencé à faire l'école buissonnière et cela a encore empiré au décès de notre mère.

Charlie a refusé de continuer de payer son école et Alice a fait sa rentrée au lycée de Forks. Ses résultats n'ont jamais étés aussi faibles, le français qu'elle connait toujours reste le seul vestige de son passé.

Je regrette cette époque. Souvent je me pose cette question. _Si seulement…_

Si seulement j'avais fait plus attention à ses difficultés, son mal-être….

Si seulement j'avais lâché un peu de lest dans mes études pour me consacrer davantage à la surveillance de ma petite sœur…

Si seulement j'avais insisté pour qu'elle reste dans un cadre plus strict sur Seattle, quitte à me débrouiller pour payer son école moi-même…

Maintenant les dés sont jetés et nous attendons le verdict pour son passage en dernière année. Alice rêve de travailler dans le milieu de la confection et moi je ne peux que la soutenir dans ses projets.

**-Bee, tu devrais porter cette jupe plus souvent sinon elle risque mystérieusement de disparaître !**

Je l'observe le sourire aux lèvres. Mon petit lutin tourne sur elle-même devant le miroir de ma chambre pour s'admirer sous toutes les coutures.

**-Tu devrais la garder, tu sais bien que je déteste les jupes.**

Elle me retourne à travers le verre un sourire éblouissant puis me fait face et m'enlace.

**-Tu es la meilleure des sœurs !**

Je lui rends son étreinte et murmure cette phrase au creux de son oreille qu'elle me retourne comme à l'accoutumée.

**-Je t'aimerai toujours.**

Je feuillète paresseusement un magasine sur le canapé du salon. Alice prépare ses affaires pour le lendemain à l'étage et Charlie dîne dans mon dos, sur la table de la salle à manger.

**-Elle est où Alice ?**

Je souffle d'exaspération, troisième fois que je dois répondre à la même question. _Je vais jouer un peu, ça me divertira de cette soirée insipide._

_**-**_**Elle est partie visiter le Pérou, je t'en avais parlé avant que ton départ.**

**-C'est vrai j'avais oublié.**

Et dire qu'il vient de l'apercevoir il n'y a pas une demi-heure, _complétement ravagé le Charles_.

J'enfonce un petit peu le clou, testant sa crédulité.

**-Tu connais sa passion, pour les ponchos.**

**-Pon … cho.**

Sa voix est faiblarde. Il est trop cuit pour une stimulation de ses trois neurones. _La situation n'est que plus drôle._

**-Ce voyage a un but plus précis, elle tient à ramener une authentique flute de pan.**

**-C'est bien.**

Je repose mon magasine sur le coussin et tente de maîtriser le fou rire qui me guette.

**-Je pense qu'elle compte faire une étape au Mexique, si tu veux un sombrero.**

Les secondes défilent et il ne répond toujours pas, je risque un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule.

Il est immobile et semble en pleine réflexion. Son air vaut largement le détour. Sa ride du lion se creuse et le mur blanc crème du fond retient toute son attention.

_Un ange passe._

**-Tu te fous pas de ma gueule ?**

Je me retourne franchement et place une main sur mon cœur, blessée et choquée.

**-Moi ? Je n'oserai pas !**

Son regard se fait suspicieux et il reste à me contempler en silence.

**-Appelle-moi con.**

**-Con.**

J'éclate d'un rire à m'en tenir les côtes et Charlie est plus vexé que jamais.

**-Tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien.**

**-Moi aussi je t'aime !**

A cet instant, Alice reviens au salon avec son sac à dos et me jette un regard froid.

C'est ainsi depuis le début. Je déteste mon père et ne le cache pas mais ma sœur ne cesse de vouloir prendre sa défense. Je me relève et vais à sa rencontre.

**-Ne veille pas trop tard.**

Sa moue se fait boudeuse.

**-Non, je te suis.**

Je monte me coucher, déposant au passage un baiser sur la joue de ma petite chérie mais sans un regard pour la tâche.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**-Tout va bien se passer.**

Ces yeux s'agrandissent et commencent à se remplir d'eau.

**-Et si je suis ridicule, si on se moque de moi, si…**

Je la coupe en déposant une main sur sa joue, l'obligeant à me faire face.

**-Alice, tu peux sortir de cette voiture.**

Ses larmes débordent, je me détache et l'attire contre moi. Cette rentrée d'avril ne fait pas exception à la règle. Alice est tellement stressée que je l'ai conduite moi-même devant les grilles du lycée, et comme tous les lundis de reprise elle refuse de retourner en classe.

**-Ma chérie, je te jure que je serai ici même à 15h30. Tu vas voir la journée va vite passer, et puis tu retrouveras Jasper et Rosalie.**

Sans grande conviction, elle finit par détacher sa ceinture et sort en trainant les pieds. Je descends la vitre et l'apostrophe tant qu'elle se trouve encore près de la voiture, _pour ne pas qu'elle pense que je lui « fous la honte »._

**-Mon portable reste ouvert, je t'aimerai toujours.**

Elle me répond la voix éteinte, presque aussi dépitée que si je la menais à l'échafaud.

J'enclenche rapidement la première et quitte le parking, de peur qu'elle fasse machine arrière. Je ne recommence la fac que demain, juste le temps de reprendre le devoir, préparer les premières révisions puis je reviendrai chercher Alice, en espérant qu'elle ne m'ait pas appelé avant.

Un coup de klaxon suivi d'accélérations successives résonne dans la rue, me sortant du commentaire d'arrêt que je retravaille depuis deux longues heures._ La signature d'Emmett ! _Je me lève, réajuste rapidement ma tenue, pour aller à son devant.

Mokao vole ma place sur le canapé, ce qui ne plait pas à Perdita, la chatte d'Alice, qui lui saute dessus toutes griffes dehors.

Mon pauvre pépère file entre mes jambes. Conséquences : je perds l'équilibre et m'écrase lamentablement contre la porte d'entrée.

**-Sale bête, t'as intérêt à courir !**

La porte s'ouvre sur un Emmett hilare qui a la bonté de me remettre sur pieds pendant que je me frotte le nez.

**-Quel accueil, je suis touché !**

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

**-Em', je ne savais pas que tu avais quatre pattes et une queue.**

Je réalise trop tard ce que je viens de dire. Emmett me regarde avec des yeux ronds et le rouge me monte aux joues._ Bravo Bella ! _Point positif, il est habitué à ce genre de dérapage incontrôlé.

**-Bee, tu veux la voir ?**

_Non mais il va pas bien lui ! _Je dois avoir le teint d'un homard et le bougre est heureux de sa réplique.

**-Merci mais tu peux la garder au chaud, ne reste pas sur le seuil pervers !**

Je me recule, Em' se décale et…

**-Salut Bella !**

_Oh non… Boulette !_

**-Salut Edward.**

Je me racle la gorge et replace une mèche derrière mon oreille. Em' continue de rire comme un demeuré et son air réjouit me fait craindre le pire.

Il ne va pas lâcher une si belle occasion, _plan ridiculisons Bella lancé !_

**-Tu devrais tourner ta langue avant de parler, ou je peux aussi te donner un cours !**

Il me regarde en bougeant les sourcils de façon suggestive. _Au secours achevez-moi !_

**-Ou tu préfères qu'Eddy s'en charge peut-être ? Tu t'y connais en soupe de langue Ed' ?**

_Beurk ! Emmett ou l'art du romantisme_. Les joues d'Edward se colorent et je lance un regard noir à mon soi-disant meilleur ami.

Il faut que je détourne son attention.

**-Si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu fais chez moi Em'.**

Ce gros balourd me jette un regard de chien battu.

**-Décidément Bella, quel sens de l'hospitalité !**

Il tourne les talons et fait mine de sortir.

**-Emmett, je m'excuse, j'ai eu une matinée difficile avec Alice, Em' !**

Il claque la porte et je me retrouve seule avec Edward.

**-Bon, je vais rejoindre la diva.**

J'éclate d'un rire franc, Emmett n'est pas rancunier. Il joue à l'homme blessé mais je sais pertinemment qu'il sera à nouveau devant ma porte dans l'heure pour déjeuner.

**-Je vous attends pour midi !**

Edward sort, puis se ravise. Il se penche vers moi et je retiens mon souffle.

Lentement, avec une douceur infinie, je sens la caresse de ses lèvres effleurer ma joue. Puis la porte se referme sur lui tel un souffle.

Je reste devant, chancelante, mon cœur volette.

* * *

**A très vite, en attendant ai-je droit à une petite review ?**

**Passez une bonne semaine ! :)**

**xoxo Calestina**


	6. Chapitre 6: Ce cours est fastidieux

Bonjour à toutes ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, mises en alertes, favoris sur le précédent chapitre, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir et me motive pour écrire la suite ! XD

Avant toutes choses, réponses aux reviews anonymes :

britna : En effet, Emmett ne sait pas toujours bien se tenir ^^ A bientôt !:)

leila : Pour les filles, elles n'ont pas une vie facile et la suite va le confirmer… Merci pour ta review, à bientôt j'espère :)

mathou31 : merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite te plaira XD

natachoux : N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses :)

Elena Gilbert : Tu vois je ne t'ai pas fait attendre longtemps ^^

Ce chapitre marque le retour de Bella à la fac, avec Edward, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**6- Ce cours est fastidieux.**

Nous sommes mardi matin, dix heures approche et la prof ne cesse de jacasser. _Bailleur, locataire, gérant, fonds de commerce, brrr…_

Heureusement pour moi, j'ai eu la chance de trouver une place tout au fond de la salle, contre la fenêtre. Je joue sous la table avec mon portable, _Eddy sort de ce corps !_

Quoique, c'est toujours mieux pour passer le temps que de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Ma voisine se tourne vers moi et me regarde avec dédain. _Quoi ? Si t'es pas contente dégage !_

Je me place face à elle à mon tour et lui fais mon plus beau sourire d'hypocrite.

Comme j'aime ces donneurs de leçons ! Les mêmes qui te réprimandent au ciné si tu as le malheur d'ouvrir une barre chocolaté, _mais j'ai faim moi ! _Ou encore les irrités des bibliothèques lorsque ta chaise frôle le sol, _Je ne vais pas rester debout non ? _

Et maintenant, les surexcités du droit commercial. _Pourtant je ne vois pas pourquoi ça la dérange, c'est mon choix !_

Finalement ses soupirs à fendre l'âme ont raison de ma patience et je me reconcentre sur le débit morne de la chargée de travaux dirigés.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac… _Plus qu'une demi-heure et je serai tranquille pour une semaine. Mais pourquoi j'ai choisi CE cours ! Evidemment pour être avec Edward, sauf que je n'avais pas prévu qu'il se retrouve dans le groupe de 11h.

Ce cours étant une heure blanche, autant m'avancer pour la suite de la journée. Je gribouille dans un coin de la feuille.

_Fin du calvaire : 10h55_

_Faire la conversation à Eddy : 10h55- 11h_

_Bibliothèque : 11h-12h15 (enfin, si on ne me jette pas avant)_

_Déjeuner avec Ed : 12h30_

_Retour sur Forks : 14h_

Je repose mon crayon découragée. Peu d'étudiants de mon âge arrivent à comprendre mon train de vie. Tout est chronométré à la minute. Sur Seattle je porte la casquette d'étudiante en droit, sur Forks je suis le chef de famille et la femme au foyer. Mon temps n'est pas extensible et je n'ai pas le rythme des jeunes de mon âge. Je ne peux pas sortir en boite le week-end et dire à Alice de rester sagement à la maison, même Emmett ne comprend pas cette partie. _Pour lui, tous les problèmes ont une solution unique : Esmée._

Bien que je l'adore je ne veux pas abuser, elle en fait déjà beaucoup en la gardant quelques samedi, beaucoup plus que ne feront jamais nos tantes.

Carmen fait de beau discours ne menant à rien, Charlotte hurle et mène sa marmaille à la baguette. _Sauf qu'elle n'est pas au régiment._

Je souffle et retourne à la contemplation de l'extérieur. La salle est au rez-de-chaussée, juste devant l'entrée du bâtiment des sciences juridiques, si bien que j'ai une vue globale des entrées et sorties.

Un prof l'année dernière nous a fait un laïus en faveur des terrasses de café. Soit disant qu'il s'agirait du meilleur moyen pour découvrir les gens, les classes sociales… J'ai beau essayer depuis, jamais je n'ai ressenti « d'illumination ». En même temps la fenêtre de ma cuisine ne peut pas rivaliser avec une rue branchée du centre-ville. _Et puis si les bonnes gens de Forks avaient un quelconque intérêt, ça ne serait pas un trou perdu._

Retentons une nouvelle fois l'expérience, après tout je m'ennuii comme un rat mort.

Une silhouette familière arrive. Le pas léger, l'attention fixée vers le sol. L'homme se rapproche et j'aperçois ses traits. Edward est dépourvu d'originalité dans son look, mais physiquement, il reste très attirant.  
Il dégage un charme incroyable, mais ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte. Il porte des jeans antiques bleu, quelquefois gris et les accorde avec quelques tee-shirts aux couleurs ternes. Apparemment aujourd'hui il a choisi le bleu et un magnifique spécimen du haut blanc crème en pur coton. Sa veste style aviateur lui donne un « mauvais genre », bien que je trouve cela sexy. C'est comme une seconde peau chez lui, Eddy et sa jumelle la veste en cuir, suit également la cousine, une sorte de grande sacoche remplie de bordel organisé...

Il pianote sur son portable, le frère siamois, _encore un jeu en ligne_. Son casque noir est solidement fixé sur son crâne. D'ici j'imagine les hurlements du rockeur qui lui crache dans les oreilles.

Sa tignasse cuivrée lui tombe sur les épaules, _si seulement je pouvais la rafraichir ! _ Il a toujours sa barbe de trois jours qu'il caresse quand une contrariété le submerge. _Moi aussi j'aimerai passer ma main, _inconsciemment je me rapproche du bord de ma chaise… _Rrrr Bella !_

Concentre-toi, tu es en plein cours, au milieu de gens que tu ne connais pas. Hors de question de fantasmer sur le mec qui hantent tes nuits depuis tes cinq ans !

Je respire doucement tentant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque stable. Ce mec me fait trop d'effet pour mon propre bien. Rien que de l'apercevoir arriver vers la salle j'ai soudain très chaud. _Pense que tu vas devoir lui parler dans moins de dix minutes, puis passer une pause déjeuné en tête à tête._

Je secoue un peu mon chemisier et me replace bien droite sur mon siège sous le regard noir de ma voisine.

Edward arrive à la porte, dans quelques secondes il attendra derrière cette pièce pour entrer…_ Au secours, Bella en mode pré-ado !_

**-Voici les plaquettes pour la prochaine séance, passez une bonne semaine !**

_Quoi ? C'est fini ? Une nouvelle victoire pour Bella Swan, plus que deux cours et adieu droit commercial !_

Je ramasse rapidement mes affaires et dépose avant de sortir mon devoir sur le bureau professoral.

_Bon pas de boulette, reste calme._

Je dégage mes cheveux et sort la tête haute. Il est là ! _Ben oui nounouille, il n'allait pas disparaître._

Je chasse mes pensées trop envahissantes et me reconcentre sur mon objectif : parler à Edward.

Ses grands yeux verts se posent sur moi et une sensation de bien-être m'envahit. _Ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir, inspire, expire…_

Je me fiche qu'il n'ait aucun style, je me moque éperdument qu'il ne soit pas rasé de près, tout comme de la longueur de sa chevelure ou encore du fait que son smart phone prenne une place plus importante dans sa vie que sa propre mère.

Je le veux Lui, tout simplement.

_Allez, ouvre la bouche !_

**-Bonjour Edward.**

**-Bella.**

Je baisse les yeux et contemple mes chaussures._ Voilà… Ça va la famille, les amis ? … Oui, oui,… _Bon, _dis quelque chose Bella !_

Je me tortille mal-à-l'aise et commence par des banalités.

**-Ce cours était ennuyeux.**

_Passionnant. _Ed me répond sans même prendre la peine de lâcherson précieux portable des yeux. _Maudits les inventeurs du forfait internet illimité._

**-Alors je ne me mettrais pas devant.**

J'entame une danse, _ou plutôt des sautillements nerveux incontrôlés,_ me balançant furtivement du pied gauche à la pointe droite. _Enchaine, enchaine !_

**-Tu devrais… sauf si tu tiens à mourir d'ennui.**

_Pitoyable, _mais si seulement il faisait l'effort de s'intéresser un minimum à moi. _Je suis là ! _Bon, respire et trouve un sujet de conversation potable.

**-Sinon, tu as des projets pour aujourd'hui ?**

Eddy lève sur moi un regard émeraude suspicieux et je déglutis de travers, m'étouffant avec ma propre salive.

**-Tu veux dire en dehors d'assister à un cours ennuyeux puis déjeuner avec toi ? Rien.**

Le rouge me monte aux joues et je continue ma quinte de toux quitte à m'en décrocher les poumons.

**-Bien, très bien… C'est un beau programme !**

Mon visage est si brulant qu'on pourrait y faire cuire un œuf. Monsieur ne daigne pas m'accorder plus qu'un grognement, le nez toujours fourré dans sa technologie,… _Brrr !_

**-Sinon tu te sens prêt pour le td ?**

Nouveau grognement. _Bien, si tu ne veux pas me parler : JE M'EN VAIS !_

Alors que je fais demi-tour vers la sortie, résolue à en finir, une faible pression sur mon bras me retient en arrière. Mes yeux suivent cette main pâle enserrant mon poignet avec douceur et rencontrent les prunelles anxieuses d'Edward.

**-Tu es toujours partante pour le déjeuner ?**

J'aurai ri si l'intensité de son regard ne me faisait fondre. _Bella Swan, rater un plat réchauffé en tête à tête avec Eddy Massen dans un restaurant universitaire bondé, loin de moi cette idée !_

Je me raclais discrètement la gorge, Edward me regardait toujours avec cette lueur d'inquiétude. _C'est ton tour de répondre !_

**-Je t'attends ici dans une heure trente.**

Sa prise se relâche et je rajuste mon sac, direction la bibliothèque !

Vingt minutes plus tard, le souffle court, devant les panneaux d'affichages.

Je suis une vraie calamité.

Le record à battre est d'exactement 17 minutes et quarante-huit secondes.

_Flashback, Bibliothèque Universitaire, Département de la faculté de Droit, 11h02_

Il faut que j'emprunte des bouquins pour le devoir de la semaine prochaine. _Où trouver des manuels de Droit ailleurs que dans la B.U ?_

Le seul souci réside dans le fait qu'elle et moi (je parle bien de la bibliothèque), ne sommes pas de grandes amies. Disons plutôt que ma maladresse ne lui plait pas.

La dernière fois où j'ai osé pénétrer dans ces murs, un salarié un peu trop zélé a fini par me mettre à la porte en moins d'un quart d'heure. _C'est vrai que si mon portable n'avait pas sonné, et que je n'avais pas insisté pour pouvoir répondre. Sans compter le fait d'avoir hurlé des insultes à mon paternel qui se trouvait bien tranquille, les orteils en éventail sur une plage de Thaïlande._

En même temps, je ne pouvais pas ignorer cet appel. Cet idiot nous contactait une fois toutes les deux semaines, et si j'avais refusé de lui parler il ne nous aurait donné signe de vie uniquement la quinzaine suivante.

Toutefois, aujourd'hui j'ai vraiment besoin de ces ouvrages donc je prends la précaution de vérifier si mon téléphone est toujours en mode silencieux. _Ok, allons-y !_

Je sais où se trouve le rayon spécialisé et ne perd pas de temps inutile à flâner dans le hall, non pas que ça me déplairait, après tout j'ai près d'une heure et demi à tuer, mais je serai capable d'allumer un feu par inadvertance et de réduire le bâtiment à l'état de cendres. _Question de sécurité._

J'ai droit à cinq exemplaires. Le dernier et bien entendu, indispensable, est posé tout en haut de cette fichue étagère. _Courage Bella._

Je fais glisser avec précaution l'échelle le long de la glissière et commence à grimper un barreau à la fois. _Ne te penche pas, tout va bien, respire._

Evidemment, en plus d'être affublée du syndrome de mal habile chronique, on m'a transmis à la naissance le gène de la phobie du vide.

Voilà la bonne planche, maintenant reste plus qu'à trouver la dernière édition. Alors que je tends le bras pour saisir le volume, j'oublie momentanément que je ne suis plus sur la terre ferme. Mon pied glisse et je me retiens de toutes mes forces à la tablette surchargée d'écrits de droit du commerce, mais le mal est fait.

Je tombe et mon dos frappe durement le parquet. Heureusement que je n'étais pas monté très haut, mon postérieur a amorti la chute. J'amorce un mouvement pour me remettre debout, les joues rougies de honte après avoir donné un tel spectacle à la galerie mais un mouvement me retient. _La planche tremble._

Sitôt cette constatation établie, je n'ai plus que le temps de me rouler en boule et de me protéger avec mes bras avant qu'un flot de livres ne me fonde sur la tête.

C'est ainsi que j'ai piteusement pris la fuite, en clopinant aussi vite que possible, après avoir vidé le contenu de trois étagères.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Midi trente approche et je patiente assez nerveusement devant la salle de td. La porte s'ouvre, suivie du flot des étudiants pressés d'en finir. Eddy sort parmi les derniers, le nez collé à son portable, _classique._

Je plaque une expression avenante sur mon visage attendant patiemment, _ou pas_, qu'il daigne m'accorder un peu d'attention.

Ses yeux quittent enfin l'écran miniature et rencontrent les miens. _T'es contente, maintenant reste calme!_

Je ris un peu pour me donner une contenance, _ou ressembler davantage à une bécasse, _et m'avance à son devant.

**-Prêt ?**

Un franc sourire éclaire ses traits parfaits.

**-J'ai une faim de loup !**

Poussée par une nouvelle audace, je m'accroche à son bras. _Bravo, maintenant ne rougit pas !_

**-Alors en route ! **

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, une petite review ?**

**A bientôt !**

**xoxo Calestina.**


	7. Chapitre 7: Conciliabule

Bonjour à toutes ! Avant toutes choses merci pour vos reviews, alertes et j'en passe, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est motivant pour écrire la suite de cette histoire :)

vanina : Oui c'est vrai, ils avancent lentement, mais étant timides l'un et l'autre ils ne vont pas se sauter dessus en 6 chapitres, désolée…

britna : le geek so cute va commencer à lui taper sur les pieds ^^ à bientôt, merci pour ta review !

Elena Gilbert : La suite de bdlc arrive, certainement la semaine prochaine donc pas besoin de menaces :)

jjulie : merci beaucoup pour ta review, Edward a un look assez particulier, et pour la coupe, mdr…

mathou31 : Ahah ! La révélation, patience, en temps et en heure :) A bientôt j'espère !

Aujourd'hui on retrouve Bella en famille ou plutôt face à cette famille, bref, je vous laisse lire ^^

* * *

**7- Conciliabule**

Emmett avait accepté de me prêter son crédit d'emprunt de livre pour mon devoir. Etudiant en sport il n'a pas l'utilité de la totalité de ses droits, et puis Carlisle et Esmée remplissent constamment la bibliothèque en fonction de ses besoins.

Je n'avais rien demandé à Edward, même si c'était mon idée de départ. Après tout il suivait les mêmes cours et pouvait réserver les livres pour nous deux. _Nous deux ! Ça sonne bien !Rroh tais-toi Bella !_

En vérité, son attitude avec moi aujourd'hui m'avait quelque peu refroidi. Le déjeuné s'était déroulé dans un calme apparent, chacun le nez consciencieusement plongé dans son cheeseburger, mais c'était la face immergé de l'iceberg.

Nous n'avions pas échangé plus de deux phrases._Comble du romantisme_, Ed avait enfourné son plat comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un vienne lui piquer sa place, _et son assiette_.

Sans me donner le temps de protester il avait extirpé de son portefeuille en cuir, _assorti à la veste_, un billet de 20 et balancé sur la table. Avant de s'évaporer dans la jungle de Seattle il m'avait gratifié d'un salut façon star trek, _et l'imbécile que je suis avait répondu, trop abasourdi sur le moment_.

C'est malsain. Je sais bien qu'Edward et moi ne sommes pas dans la même situation. Ses parents ne sont jamais présents mais ont appris à alimenter son compte en banque.

Seulement je ne peux pas accepter que l'on me traite de cette manière. _C'est une humiliation, une vraie humiliation !_

De rage, je jette sur le sol le torchon avec lequel j'essuyais pensivement le plan de travail.

Je dois voir Alice. C'est dans ses instants que j'apprécie de pouvoir confier des secrets à ma petite sœur, et même si je rame un peu face à toutes les frayeurs qu'elle me donne, je serai bien seule sans elle.

Alice ouvre la porte de sa chambre avec inquiétude. Je rentre sans préambule et m'affale sur son lit.

**-Mais je tant prie, fais comme chez toi !**

J'ignore ses sarcasmes.

**-Lice, pourquoi faut-il toujours que je choisisse des mecs inaccessibles ?**

**-oh.**

Alice referme la porte et vient s'asseoir à mes côtés.

**-Je dirai plutôt LE mec inaccessible.**

Je souffle piteusement et enfonce ma tête dans la couette, je voudrais disparaître de la surface de la Terre tellement je suis ridicule. Ma sœur caresse mon épaule.

**-Raconte tous tes malheurs à tata Alice !**

Je me redresse et m'appuie contre sa tête de lit, genoux ramenés entre mes bras.

**-J'ai été au resto avec Edward ce matin…**

**-Whaou !**

Je lui fais les gros yeux et elle arrête aussitôt sa petite danse de la victoire.

**-Je disais, j'ai été au resto avec Eddy ce matin, il ne m'a parlé que pour me demander le menu et si je contais retourner sur Forks bientôt. Ensuite il a avalé son plat comme s'il faisait un concours de vitesse et il est parti en me saluant comme dans Star Trek.**

Alice reste songeuse. _Je dois lui parler de l'addition mais je crains sa réaction._

**-Et puis, … avant de partir, il …**

Alice arrête de lisser sa jupe et me regarde avec intérêt. Je baisse les yeux et parle très vite pour en finir.

**-il a jeté un billet de 20 sur la table sans dire un mot.**

**-QUOI ?**

Je me recroqueville, penaude avant de réaliser que je n'y suis pour rien.

**-la prochaine fois que je le voie je l'atomise !**

**-Alice, je…**

**-Ne commence pas à vouloir lui trouver des excuses, trop c'est trop !**

Elle se lève, furieuse, et se place à son bureau, devant son ordinateur._Courage Bella, va jusqu'au bout !_

**-Voilà, je voulais te demander comment tu considères la situation ?**

**-C'est-à-dire ?**

_Soyons diplomate…_

**-Ton avis, je me sens humilié…**

Les claquements frénétiques sur le pauvre clavier s'interrompent et la chaise de bureau tourne au ralenti dans un crissement sinistre.

**-Mais bien entendu c'était humiliant, abaissant, dégradant, arrogant, et je peux t'en trouver des dizaines d'autres !**

_Bon, Alice nous fait une crise de nerf…_

**-Je sais tout ça, le seul problème c'est que…**

Je me tortille, mal-à l'aise. _Après tout il s'agit quand même de ma petite sœur !_ Petite sœur dont j'ai la responsabilité et qui fêtera bientôt ses seize ans !

Je ne sais pas vraiment où elle en est niveau garçon. Elle est folle amoureuse de Jasper mais il ne se passe rien entre eux, et je ne pense pas qu'elle est déjà eu un copain. _Merci facebook et Edward Massen pour avoir réussi à pirater son compte et voler son mot de passe !_Comme quoi il peut toujours servir ! _Brrr Bella, chasse ses pensées tout de suite !_

Je me rappelle parfaitement la scène. C'était il y a tout juste cinq mois, un peu après la rentrée scolaire de Lice dans son nouveau lycée. Elle rêvassait et ne jurait que par Jasper Hale._ Jasper Hale, sonnant comme Rosalie beurk Hale !_

Mon rôle très _sérieux_ de sœur ainée m'avait _contrainte_ à _supplier_ une âme charitable pour _préserver _l'oie blanche me servant de petite sœur de la démoniaque fratrie Hale.

Un samedi soir chez Esmée j'étais entrée dans la chambre occupée par Edward et sous la force de mes convictions et arguments infaillibles, _et peut-être parce que je le faisais légèrement flipper_, il avait accédé à ma requête.

Depuis, _honte à moi_, je suivais en différé toutes ses conversations privées.

Alice me bouscule et ouvre son placard d'un geste brusque.

**-Donc quel est ce fameux problème ?**

_Dis le vite et choisi bien tes mots !_

**-Le problème est qu'il m'attire toujours.**

_Pathétique et dégoulinant._

Alice est scotchée face à l'ampleur de ma révélation, la bouche ouverte, une boite à chaussure dans la main.

**-Ça je le savais déjà !**

_Ah ben non, elle l'a plutôt bien pris !_

**-Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que c'est…**

**-…L'homme de ta vie ! Excuse-moi mais je ne crois pas que ce soit son avis !**

Alice me fourre le contenu de la boite entre les mains et retourne vers son ordinateur.

**-Il ne le sait pas encore.**

_Elle est incorrigible !_

**-S'il te plait Alice, il ne me parle pas plus qu'à toi et ne fait rien…**

**-Taratata ! Tu l'aimes, il t'aime…**

**-Non, je ne m'avancerai pas sur ce point.**

Ma sœur ne veut rien savoir et sautille autour de moi.

**-Chut ! Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, les oiseaux chantent !**

_Pitié !_

**-Un beau sourire, fais confiance à ta géniale génialissime sœur qui va résoudre tes problèmes !**

J'ai vraiment un doute, _Ali_c_e n'est pas du genre à faire dans la dentelle._

**-Arrête Lice, il ne m'aime pas, plus vite je l'aurai accepté mieux…**

**-Bee, tu ne peux pas renoncer à lui !**

Tant pis, même si prononcer son nom à voix haute m'écorche la bouche, si Lice peut revenir à la raison.

**-Rosalie Hale.**

Alice, en défaite, retourne à son ordinateur en silence et je regarde plus attentivement les papiers entre mes doigts. Ce sont des photos, des dizaines de photos pas toujours de très bonne qualité mais dont le sujet principal reste Edward.

_C'est quoi ce cirque ?_

**-Alice, pourquoi tu gardes ça dans ton armoire ?**

**-Respire, ce sont des dossiers, je commençais à me demander s'il me servirait un jour.**

Edward endormi maquillé outrageusement, Edward recouvert avec des draps Hello Kitty suçant son pouce, Edward coiffé avec des couettes… Tout simplement _ridicule_.

**-Tu as ce genre de choses pour nous tous ?**

A l'intonation de ma voix, Alice sait qu'elle vient de franchir une limite. Elle se retourne penaude.

**-Non, juste Edward, depuis l'affaire avec Rose.**

_Garde ton sans froid, elle voulait certainement bien faire._

**-Lice, ça ne se fait pas, c'est une violation de la vie privée.**

**-Tout de suite les grands mots ! Tu as des enregistrements de Charlie et des papiers…**

_Touchée, super exemple._

_**-**_**C'est en cas de coup dur, comme moyen de pression, mais ce que je n'hésiterai pas à faire à Charlie, je ne le veux pas pour Edward.**

**-Je n'ai pas réfléchi, pardon Bella.**

**-C'est oublié mais tu me promets de détruire ces photos !**

Alice acquiesce les larmes aux yeux. La porte d'entrée claque, Charlie vient de rentrer. Il ne faut pas qu'il nous trouve ici sinon il risque d'imaginer un complot derrière son dos.

**-Ecoute Lice, on ne peut pas forcer les gens à faire ce que l'on souhaite, tu le sais. Que cela ne se reproduise plus.**

**-J'ai compris la leçon.**

Je change de sujet pour alléger un peu l'ambiance et nous sortons dans le couloir.

**-Bien, allons rejoindre le boulet.**

**-Ne parle pas de lui comme ça !**

**-Oui mon lieutenant ! **

C'est en pouffant bêtement que nous déboulons dans la cuisine où Charlie nous attend avec des pizzas sur la table._ Danger !_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Charlie n'est pas le genre de personne qui fait des cadeaux, aussi s'il prend la peine de porter le dîner, c'est qu'il attend forcement quelque chose en retour.

**-Bonsoir les filles !**

_Il croit que je vais lui répondre ?_

Je mets rapidement la table et découpe des parts. Alice se jette dessus comme une enragée, elle ADORE la pizza.

**-Les filles, je dois vous annoncer une chose très importante.**

_Oh comme je suis surprise !_

Je croise les bras, attendant la suite et Lice mastique en silence.

**-Lang va venir et je vais lui demander de m'épouser.**

La réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Ma sœur recrache le contenu de sa bouche sur la nappe et s'étouffe à moitié en hurlant sur un Charles Swan qui roule les épaules.

Je tapote le dos d'Alice et essuie les dégâts._Et une nouvelle machine, une !_

**-Tu es un con ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu ne comprends pas qu'elle ne cherche que ton pognon ? Qui voudrait de toi, tu es gros, alcoolique et inculte !**

**-Alice, ne me parle pas sur ce ton !**

J'attrape son bras pour l'inciter au calme mais elle se rebiffe et reprend sa colère contre l'autre abruti.

**-Je te parle sur le ton que je veux, imbécile !**

La main de Charlie se lève et je lui envoie mon verre d'eau en pleine figure. Il beugle et me retourne la bouteille entière qui dégouline sur mon crane.

**-Pauvre con !**

Alice lui balance une part de pizza qui s'écrase contre son visage, laissant une trainée sanglante de sauce tomate. Nous avons à peine le temps de nous protéger sous la table qu'il envoie valser ses couverts dans toute la cuisine avant de quitter la pièce et grimper à l'étage.

Lice me regarde en riant.

**-C'était quoi ça ?**

J'essore mes tresses le plus possible. Je vais devoir retourner sous la douche, enclencher une nouvelle machine et briquer à fond une cuisine détrempée.

**-Charlie Swan qui avait une nouvelle à nous annoncer !**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Si mon cher géniteur pensait que j'allais le laisser faire sans rien dire et lui accorder le droit de séjour dans la maison de ma mère avec sa prostituée, se serait mal me connaitre.

Aussi, dès le lendemain matin, lorsque Alice était partie au lycée et Charlie sur la réserve, je prenais la situation en main. _Ma stratégie sera étrange, mais ai-je vraiment le choix ?_

Après avoir réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit, et m'être attiré un mal de tête carabiné, une seule solution apparait devant mes yeux.

_Allez Bella, prend ce téléphone !_

J'avais convoqué la totalité de la famille Swan à déjeuner. Je ne sais pas s'ils me seraient d'une grande aide, mais je me devais d'essayer. Ils avaient tous réponduprésent, bien entendu, _une telle bande de pic assiette ne pouvait pas laisser filer une si belle occasion de s'en mettre plein la panse à l'œil._

La table de la salle à manger était remplie. Grand-mère Swan au bout, la mine revêche. De part et d'autre, ses filles Carmen et Charlotte, puis leurs époux respectifs Eléazar et Aro-les-grandes-oreilles, et enfin, le couple star face à face, Fanny et Garrett.

Je porte plusieurs bouteilles de vin rouge sur la table. Sans illusions, si je veux qu'ils se rangent de mon côté il n'y a que le pouvoir de la vigne et Bacchus qui saura les convaincre.

* * *

**Le conseil de famille dans le prochain chapitre, pardon pour la coupure :( **

**Ai-je quand même le droit à une petite review ?**

**A très vite !  
**

**xoxo Calestina.**


	8. Chapitre 8: Un mal entendu compromettant

Reprise de la publication aujourd'hui _et je n'y crois pas moi-même_… Désolée du retard… La vie réserve des surprises plus ou moins agréables… J'ai de gros ennuis de santé qui me sont tombés dessus et les fics sont passés au second plan. Pardon pour les fautes, je ne pensais pas publier aujourd'hui donc je n'ai pas fait une grande correction.

J'espère que vous apprécierai ce chapitre, je ne préfère pas m'avancer quand à la prochaine publication…

Bonne lecture !

**8- Un mal entendu compromettant…**

**-Réveille-toi jolie Bella.**

Je ferme les yeux avec force et me couvre la tête. _Non, je resterais ici._

**-Bella, ma mère risque de débarquer, c'est un peu gênant si elle te trouve ici. Allez la marmotte !**

_J'ai pas envie, je suis un monstre._

**-Cesse de faire l'enfant et lève-toi !**

Un courant d'air me fait frissonner. Il a osé jeter les draps par terre ! Je me lève furibonde.

**-Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez-toi ? **

**-Rien, sauf que je ne voudrais pas que ma mère te trouve dans ma chambre.**

Je souffle fortement et récupère mes fringues sur le parquet de Monsieur.

**-Tu n'es qu'un goujat !**

**-Tu ne semblais pas t'en plaindre la nuit dernière.**

Je me retourne écarlate, pas la peine de lui donner la satisfaction de me voir rougir.

**-Tais-toi. Je vais prendre une douche, à moins que TA mère ne te poursuive jusque dans la salle de bain ?**

**-Moi aussi je t'aime !**

**-Dommage que ce ne soit pas réciproque alors !**

**-Mon pauvre cœur, je suis touché.**

Je lui claque la porte de la salle d'eau au nez, ne cherchant qu'une seule chose : Qu'il se taise !

Un mal de tête me vrille les tempes. Qu'elle idée de boire autant surtout lorsqu'on ne tient pas l'alcool. Imbécile. Je ne suis qu'une imbécile. Comment j'ai pu encore une fois me retrouver dans cette situation ?

_La veille_

Je m'installais en bout de table, en face de grand-mère, entre Fanny et Garrett.

**-Merci d'avoir accepté mon invitation, je suis ravie de vous accueillir. **

Fanny affiche son plus beau sourire mais les autres me lancent des regards suspicieux.

**-Je voudrais parler avec vous de Charlie.**

La bombe est lancée. Mamie Swan grogne, Charlotte souffle et repose sa serviette en tissus, Garrett et son père plongent dans leur verre de vin, Carmen acquiesce en souriant, _sale hypocrite,_ pendant qu'Aro-Dumbo bombe fièrement le torse. Et Fanny examine la ménagère.

**-Tu sais Bella, j'aurai adoré avoir des couverts comme cela sur ma liste de mariage, je n'ai même pas une pelle à tarte !**

_Affligeant._

**-Tu devrais demander à Garrett de t'en offrir, la fête des mères approche.**

**-Tu as raison ! Amour, tu m'achèteras des couverts ?**

Je n'écoute déjà plus, Carmen qui a suivi l'ensemble de la conversation avec sa belle-fille décide de faire du boudin. Je glisse à mon cousin de prévoir une ménagère supplémentaire afin de ménager la susceptibilité de sa mère.

**-Reprenons, Charlie nous a annoncé hier soir la venue prochaine de … **_comment s'appelle t-elle ? …___**son amie et son intention de convoler en juste noce.**

Garrett me regarde comme de si je venais de parler chinois. Je souffle doucement_ l'épouser_ et il pousse un long soupir de compréhension. _Mais dans quoi je me suis lancé ?_

**-Et pouvons-nous savoir en quoi cela nous concerne ?**

Ok ! Si les yeux de grand-mère étaient des poignards je serai déjà six pieds sous terre.

**-Peut-être parce qu'il s'agit de votre fils ?**

**-Je pense que cela ne nous regarde pas, c'est la vie privée de Charlie.**

-**Je suis d'accord avec maman, c'est la vie privée de mon frère et je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en mêlerai.**

_Tais-toi bécassine ! _Il n'y a plus qu'à croiser les doigts. Autant commencer par les siamois, puisque grand-mère est contre, ses filles vont se ranger à son avis et entraîner leurs maris. Garrett et Fanny sont mon unique recours si je souhaite voir capoter ce projet de mariage.

**-Très bien, je propose un vote. Nous allons faire un tour de table. Fanny, si tu veux bien commencer !**

**-C'est à quel sujet ?**

_Respire Bella, reste calme…_

**-Le mariage de Charlie ?**

**-Je dis oui, j'adore les mariages, c'est si romantique !**

_Pitoyable!_

**-Garrett, ton avis sur la question?**

**-Je vote comme Fanny.**

**-Très bien, grand-mère je suppose connaître ta réponse ?**

**-Je n'interviendrais pas.**

Comme prévu Charlotte se range au jugement de sa mère, emportant avec elle la voix de son cher Dumbo-les-grandes-oreilles. Je continue pour la forme mais le combat est perdu.

**-Eléazar ? Tante Carmen ?**

**-Je suis désolé Bella mais je ne veux pas prendre position dans cette affaire.**

Je lance un regard suppliant à ma tante, c'est ma dernière carte.

**-Bien que je ne sois pas favorable aux agissements de Charles, je préfère suivre l'avis général, pour conserver l'unité familiale.**

**-Très bien, vous savez tous où se trouve la porte.**

Fanny veux attraper mon bras mais je le retire si vite que sa main reste suspendue dans le vide.

**-Bella, ne le prend pas comme ça. On t'aime tu le sais. Je veux dire on vous aime Alice et toi.**

**-Vous avez une façon curieuse de le montrer.**

Carmen et son mari quitte la pièce au pas de course. Ils se sont bien trouvés, aussi fourbe l'un que l'autre. Garrett fait mine de rejoindre ses parents mais reste partagé en voyant sa femme toujours assise. Finalement il opte pour un compromis en se plaçant en retrait.

Charlotte et sa mère me fixent méchamment, je soutiens honteusement leur regard. Seul Aro semble imperméable à la scène, trop occupé à vider les bouteilles encore présentes.

**-Tu n'es qu'une petite fille insolente !**

_Le début des hostilités…_

**-La porte est grande ouverte Charlotte.**

**-Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire quoi faire !**

Mon sourire se fait plus grand, enfin la satisfaction de clouer le grand clapet de l'adjudante.

**-Je suis chez moi donc j'invite qui je veux à rester où pas.**

**-C'est encore le nom de mon frère sur la boite aux lettres !**

**-Mais pour combien de temps ?**

Grand-mère Swan se réveille et me pointe du doigt.

**-Serait-ce des menaces ?**

**-Pas du tout une simple constatation.**

**-Tu es aussi pourrie que ta mère !**

Ma colère ne fait qu'un tour, pour qui se prend-elle ?

**-Retire ce que tu viens de dire.**

Je fixe cette garce qui semble très fière de l'effet provoqué par son fiel. Du coin de l'œil je vois grand-mère et Garrett qui sortent. Ne reste plus que Fanny et la plus grande déception de l'armée américaine.

**.-Je ne fais que dire à voix haute ce que tout le monde qui été assis à cette table pense. Ta mère ne valait rien et tu es pareille. Cupide, intéressée. Il n'y a que l'argent de mon frère qui t'intéresse.**

**-Charlotte, vous allez trop loin !**

D'un geste je fais taire Fanny. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être au milieu. Si ma très chère tante veux la guerre, elle va l'avoir. Je ne me mettrais pas à hurler, elle n'en vaux pas la peine. Par contre, je vais la faire enrager et elle va s'en mordre les doigts d'avoir insulté la mémoire de ma mère.

**-Je pense que tu te trompes Charlotte, parce-que la fille que tu décris c'est toi.**

**-Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ?**

**-Je ne fais que me mettre à ton niveau, pour que tu puisses comprendre.**

**-J'oubliais ! Mademoiselle Bella fais de grandes études alors elle se croit en tout point supérieure !**

**-C'est pas une question d'entrée à l'université mais plus de capacité de raisonnement…**

Ses prunelles se font meurtrières.

**-Tu sous-entends que je ne sais pas réfléchir ?**

_Elle va craquer…._

**-On s'éloigne légèrement du sujet non ?**

**-Répond à la question !**

_Si tu y tiens…_

**-Plutôt que l'armée t'a bouffé tes trois derniers neurones.**

**-Tu vas fermer ta grande bouche, je ne veux plus entendre un seul son en sortir !**

**-Et que comptes-tu faire pour y parvenir ?**

Charlotte se lève le regard fou et se jette dans ma direction. Le bruit de sa chaise se renversant sur le carrelage a du alerter les fuyards sur le perron puisque Garrett et Eléazar entrent instantanément dans la maison.

Je l'observe perdre ses moyens, imperturbable.

**-Tu vas regretter tes paroles, je vais te défigurer…**

Alors qu'elle avance dans ma direction, mon oncle et mon cousin se place entre nous deux, et Eléazar l'agrippe fortement pour la faire sortir.

**-Charlotte, tu perds l'esprit !**

**-Laisse-moi lui casser sa petite gueule …**

**-CHARLOTTE !**

**-Je dis ce que je pense ! Ta mère n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait et on est tous bien mieux sans elle !**

La porte d'entrée claque derrière eux et Fanny me prend dans ses bras. Je me laisse faire. Charlotte payera pour sa langue trop pendue.

Suite à ce fiasco, je me retrouve deux heures plus tard, devant la villa blanche, les yeux noyés par les larmes. _Ah tu voulais jouer les dures ?_

Esmée arrive derrière le bois en riant. Elle n'est pas seule, dommage. Alors qu'elle ouvre le battant son sourire retombe aussi vite qu'un soufflet. _Je fais souvent cet effet là…_

**-Bella chérie ! Tu es trempée !**

Alors qu'elle se pousse pour m'inviter à entrer, mon attention se porte aux personnes qui l'accompagnent dans son dos, les parents d'Edward. _La poisse ! Tu sais choisir ton jour !_

**-Je repasserais plus tard, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.**

**-Il est trop tard pour ce genre de considérations, que pouvons-nous pour toi Isabella ?**

Esmée gronde sa sœur et mes larmes redoublent. _Je suis pathétique._

**-Je ne peux supporter ce flot d'hormones, venez Edward, nous rentrons.**

A l'entente du prénom mon regard ce perd dans le fond de la pièce. Tout mais pas ça ! Sa majesté Elizabeth ne parle ainsi qu'à son fils, pour son mari elle n'utilise qu'un pompeux Monsieur Massen. Je veux bien être humiliée, insultée, traitée de moins que rien et roulée dans la boue mais pas devant Lui. Faire face à sa propre nullité devant la perfection d'Edward est une déchirure que je ne peux supporter aujourd'hui.

**-Oh Isabella ! Tu ne manqueras pas de saluer ton père de notre part, il est si divertissant avec une bouteille en main !**

Une larme brulante court le long de ma joue et je reste en silence dans la contemplation de mes chaussures. Je suis vidée, à bout de force, sans plus aucune répartie.

Les parents d'Edward passent devant moi sous les cris furieux d'Esmée. _Elle ne doit pas se fâcher avec sa famille, c'est ma faute si je ne sème que le chaos partout où je passe._

Une main presse mon épaule mais je ne quitte pas le sol des yeux, bien trop peureuse pour lui faire face. Lentement, son parfum sucré m'enveloppe et je sens son souffle chaud contre mon oreille.

**-Tu en vaux la peine.**

L'air se bloque dans mes poumons. Elizabeth hurle dans le jardin et Edward disparait dehors, comme un mirage.

Mes jambes me lâchent et je m'écroule en sanglots contre le carrelage immaculé du vestibule.

**-BELLA !**

Des bras musclés me portent sur l'un des canapés en cuir blanc du salon et j'observe comme une poupée désarticulée mon meilleur ami défaire mes baskets puis me rouler dans un plaid contre son torse musculeux. Esmée arrive essoufflée, pestant contre sa sœur.

**-Emmett, il faut la réchauffer, elle tremble comme une feuille ! Porte-là à l'étage, j'appelle Carlisle !**

Je ne réagis pas quant Em' se lève et court dans les escaliers, moi contre lui. Je ne bronche toujours pas lorsque l'eau bouillante entre en contact avec ma peau glacée. _Combien de temps suis-je restée sous cette pluie ?_

**-Je suis là ma Bella…**

**-Emmett !**

Je m'accroche à son bas de pantalon qui dégouline. Je me sens comme une moins que rien. Peut-être que Charlotte a raison finalement, je ne vaux pas grand-chose.

**-Je reste avec toi ma Bella, tu n'es plus seule.**

_Et maintenant voilà que je mets Emmett dans l'embarras, bien sur je ne pouvais pas me contenter d'ennuyer sa mère, il faut que je m'en prenne au fils aussi…_

**-Je suis désolée, pardon pour tout ce dérangement…**

Le jet se coupe et deux grandes paumes se posent autour de mon visage me faisant rencontrer son regard paniqué.

**-Tu ne nous dérangeras jamais, écoute moi Bella ! Tu es comme ma sœur !**

Mes yeux me brulent et je renifle bruyamment. Esmée arrive chargée d'une impressionnante pile de serviettes.

**-Ma pauvre chérie ! C'est bon Emmett on va se débrouiller, va plutôt au devant d'Alice.**

_Alice, ma petite Alice ! J'ai oublié ma propre sœur ! _Mes sanglots repartent de plus bel. J'en ai la confirmation, je ne veux vraiment rien, même pas capable de s'occuper correctement de la seule tâche que ma mère m'ai confiée.

**-Calme-toi Bella, tout va bien, Alice va bien, Emmett est parti la chercher au lycée pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète d'être seule à la maison. Allez ma grande on va changer ses vêtements mouillés, tu ne veux pas attraper une pneumonie.**

Esmée pense à tout quand moi je ne peux même pas faire face à deux répliques. Je me débarrasse de ma robe en laine qui ressemble désormais à une serpillère et ma marraine me prête un pull blanc crème et une jupe en velours marron.

**-Esmée ? Bella ?**

**-A l'étage Carlisle !**

L'escalier grince et toutes les portes claquent.

**-Dans la chambre de Bella chéri, ne nous casse pas la maison, elle peut encore servir !**

Le dernier battant s'ouvre avec force et part cogner le mur derrière. Carlisle, qui habituellement est un modèle d'élégance et de retenue entre comme un fou dans la pièce, le teint cramoisi. Ses cheveux si soigneusement peignés pointent dans tous les sens, son manteau est enfilé de travers et il jette aussitôt sa mallette sur le sol.

**-Bella, que s'est-il passé ? On t'a fait du mal ? Est-ce que c'est Charlie ?**

Je réponds négativement, les larmes aux yeux de causer ainsi tant d'inquiétude et le docteur Cullen se laisse tomber sur le lit. Esmée me fait signe pour que je prenne place entre eux et Carlisle, en bon professionnel, commence à m'ausculter.

**-Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire Bella.**

_Et voilà ! On ne récolte que se que l'on sème !_ C'est avec une boule au ventre, le visage caché par mes cheveux mouillés que j'avouais tout à ma famille de cœur. Esmée ne dit rien, se contentant de me serrer contre elle pendant que je voyais la main de Carlisle se contracter au fur et à mesure de sa colère.

**-Et je me suis réveillée devant la villa. Je ne sais ni pourquoi, ni comment je suis arrivée ici.**

Carlisle me contemplait avec inquiétude tandis qu'Esmée raffermissait sa prise sur mes épaules, comme pour me retenir sur ce lit.

**-Maintenant tu es en sécurité, tu vas bien et c'est le principal.**

Un crissement de pneu nous annonçait le retour d'Emmett et Alice. D'ailleurs ce sont ses cris affolés qui sortirent Carlisle de sa réserve. Lui et ma marraine se levèrent pour aller rassurer ma petite sœur qui pénétra en pleurs dans la chambre, Emmett sur les talons.

**-BELLA ! J'ai reçu un message de Jessica qui me parlait de tante Charlotte mais je n'ai rien compris ! **

**-Je vais bien Alice…**

**-Tu ne devais pas la voir aujourd'hui alors j'ai cru que c'était encore une de ses blagues douteuses,**

**-Alice, calme-toi, je vais bien, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur…**

**-et là Emmett est arrivé sur le parking du lycée, je… je… **

**-Alice ! Tout va bien !**

Ses prunelles vitreuses font écho aux miennes et tous mes muscles se détendent dès l'instant où ma sœur se précipite dans mes bras. Les paroles sont bien inutiles, l'essentiel est que l'on reste ensemble. Un raclement de gorge me ramène à la réalité. Nous sommes en présence des Cullen, dans leur maison. Le rouge me monte aux joues, définitivement gênée lors des effusions d'affection en public.

Carlisle nous observe de son œil paternel en souriant. Esmée essuie une larme et Emmett fait le pître, une main posée sur son cœur.

**-C'est si… émouvant ! Dans mes bras les filles !**

Sa mère le réprimande mais sa plaisanterie détend l'atmosphère. Em' nous soulève et nous fait tourner dans les airs sous les cris horrifiés d'Alice. J'éclate de rire et Lice quitte la chambre en boudant sitôt ses pieds de retour sur la moquette.

**-Si vous avez besoin de moi je serai dans mon bureau les enfants.**

J'acquiesce, faute de pouvoir prononcer un mot tellement mon meilleur ami me fait rire, c'est toujours un grand enfant.

Esmée me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse sur le front.

**-Je préfère te voir ainsi ma chérie. **

**-Merci marraine.**

Je lui rends son étreinte puis elle se tourne vers son fils unique.

**-Emmett, pas de sottises !**

Em' lui répond par un salut militaire et Esmée quitte à son tour la chambre, exaspérée.

**-Alors maintenant que nous sommes seuls ma Bee chérie, allons-nous divertir !**

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais dans la salle de jeux d'Emmett, qui évoluait au fil du temps. A présent, le trampoline de ses dix ans avait laissé place à un babyfoot à l'opposé duquel reposait le vieux sofa du salon devant un écran plat couvrant la moitié du mur et une pile de jeux vidéos éparpillés sur le sol.

Em' a insisté pour jouer à la console, et m'a battu à plat de couture. Depuis il ne cesse de se vanter et je ris sous cape.

**-tu ne peux rivaliser face à mon talent !**

**-Je ne cherche pas, t'inquiète !**

**-La force de Shadow the Hedgehog coule dans mes veines !**

**-C'est sûr, la force d'un hérisson c'est quelque chose…**

**-Oh toi ma petite Amy Rose tu vas me le payer.**

Em' se jette sur moi et commence à me chatouiller, je bas en retraite mais mon bourreau se fiche de mes excuses, c'est finalement Alice qui vole à mon secours en lui sautant sur le dos.

**-Deux demoiselles en détresse pour moi tout seul, je suis tout à vous mes chéries !**

**-Tu n'es qu'un gros pervers Memmett. Esmée m'envoie vous chercher, on passe à table.**

Alice réajuste sa robe et Em' se dégage un peu, m'autorisant à adopter une position plus décente.

**-Et juste pour info, un hérisson Memmett, vraiment ? Pas très viril tout ça !**

**-Chipie !**

Ma frangine file aussi vite que son ombre, Em' part bruyamment à sa poursuite sous les éclats de son rire cristallin.

A la fin du repas, Emmett voulait que nous sortions. Ses parents trouvant l'idée excellente pour mon moral argumentèrent pour me faire céder, marraine me réexpliquant son plaisir de pouvoir papoter chiffon avec mon diablotin de sœur. J'acceptais et laissais Em' nous conduire sur Port-Angeles où nous devions retrouver Angie et Ben. Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais à moitié dévêtue, dans le lit de mon meilleur ami à qui il ne pressait qu'une seule chose : me voir déguerpir de son espace personnel. _Au secours !_

**-Mon dieu, Em' ! Qu'avons-nous fait ?**

**-Toi je ne sais pas mais en ce qui me concerne je suis aussi blanc qu'un agneau !**

Je lui balançais mon coussin au visage. Bien plus rapide, il s'en saisit, me le retournant en pleine face.

**-Charmant, vraiment je me demande encore ce que je fais dans cette chambre !**

Emmett levait les bras au ciel pendant que je ronchonnais dans mon coin.

**-Depuis le temps que je cherche à te mettre dehors !**

**-Arrête ça ! Tu commences à devenir vexant !**

**-Je ne fais que commencer ?**

J'attrapais l'oreiller prête à retenter ma chance mais son regard m'en dissuada.

**-Ma Bella, je dispose de bien plus de reflexes que toi, tu n'auras pas le temps d'esquisser le mouvement que tu te le recevras à nouveau !**

**-Je tiens le pari !**

Sans lui laisser le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit je lançais l'oreiller au travers de la pièce. Celui-ci n'atteignit jamais Emmett Cullen. Au contraire, il arriva face à lui comme au ralenti, lui laissant largement le temps de le réceptionner pour me le retourner avec force.

**-Tu es surnaturel, c'est pas normal les coussins rebondissent sur toi sans t'atteindre!**

Le traite me renvoyait un sourire parfaitement innocent.

**-Il n'y a pas de magie là-dessous, je suis doué, point final.**

**-Sérieusement Emmett, qu'allons-nous faire ?**

Mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur, se retournait et me regardait perplexe.

**-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

Je soufflais pour reprendre courage_, il souhaite vraiment que je mette les points sur les « i »._

**-Ce que je veux te dire Emmett, c'est qu'un dérapage peut passer à la rigueur, mais si la scène se répète les conséquences sont plus graves, ce n'est plus un dérapage mais un saut dans le vide sans parachute !**

**-Pour ton information, tu m'as perdu.**

Je me frotte énergiquement le visage, ce qui empire ma migraine, pendant que le lit s'affaisse un peu sous le poids d'Em'.

**-Emmett ! Toi et moi, après le bal du lycée, dans cette chambre d'hôtel, et maintenant l'épisode de cette nuit, tu comprends où je veux en venir ? Tu as fini de me torturer ?**

Je dois être rouge écrevisse et cet idiot se tord de rire. Je ne vois absolument rien de drôle dans cette situation. Je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé il y a des années. J'avais dix-sept ans et n'espérais qu'une seule chose, me débarrasser au plus vite de ma virginité. Alors avec Emmett nous avons conclu un pacte idiot. Aujourd'hui encore, lorsque j'y repense, je ne sais pas si j'aurai était capable d'aller jusqu'au bout si je n'avais pas assisté à cette scène, dans ce gymnase vieillot. Cette vision de son corps penché sur celui de cette…, ses lèvres se rapprochant lentement de….. RRRrrrh. La partie rationnelle de mon cerveau s'est mis en mode pause et s'en est suivi un moment qui aurait pu ruiner la relation fraternelle entre mon meilleur ami et moi. Au contraire, parfaitement conscient tous les deux de nos attentes et sentiments amicaux, cette soirée fut passée sous silence et mise sur le coup du punch d'Angela.

Em' riait encore, je lui refilais un coup sournois dans les côtes et il hoqueta.

**-Enfin Bee, il ne s'est rien passé hier soir !**

**-Pardon ? Je me retrouve à moitié nue dans ton lit et tu prétends qu'il ne s'est rien passé ?**

Je croise les bras et me sent particulièrement idiote.

**-Tu étais léthargique ! Tu as un comportement étrange face à l'alcool ma Bella ! Certains sont euphoriques, d'autres violents, il y a ceux qui comme ton padre raconte tout et n'importe quoi, et les Bella, qui s'endorment avant d'avoir fini leur seconde vodka orange !**

Je bougonne un peu pour la forme et me cache derrière mes cheveux.

**-Ma princesse, tu dormais à moitié quand nous sommes rentrés. Tu m'as supplié de ne pas te laisser seule alors je t'ai prêté mon lit. Fin de l'histoire.**

**-Je ne suis qu'une idiote !**

Emmett replace des mèches derrière mon oreille et ses prunelles acier vrille les miennes.

**-Nous n'avons jamais parlé de cette nuit-là toi et moi.**

Sa voix est douce. Je me tortille, comme pour mettre inconsciemment de la distance entre nos deux corps qui me semblent désormais bien trop proches.

**-C'est peut-être parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire.**

**-Je te connais depuis que je suis né Isabella. Tu es pour moi la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu et je sais que ce n'était pas toi. Tu n'es pas ce genre de fille. Je ne regrette pas cette nuit mais je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi. **

**-De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts…**

**-Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi un gars au lycée ? J'en connais beaucoup qui ne se serait pas fait prier…**

**-J'avais confiance en toi, je ne voulais pas être un trophée pour Mike Newton.**

**-Justement pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi Bella ?**

Je plongeais mon regard dans celui de mon meilleur ami. Je n'y vis qu'une profonde détermination qui me fit peur.

**-Je te l'ai dit Em'. J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi. Tu es comme mon frère.**

**-Alors pourquoi as-tu couché avec ton frère ? Pourquoi as-tu attendu le soir du bal alors que nous en avions parlé la semaine précédente et que tu ne semblais pas décidée ?**

**-Parce qu'à défaut de l'avoir Lui j'ai préféré passer la nuit avec son cousin !**

_Mon dieu ! Pourvu que c'est mots ne soient jamais sortis de ma bouche !_


	9. Chapitre 9: Révélations

La suite de MegA, j'espère que vous l'apprécierai, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, à bientôt !

**9-Révélations**

Je plaque une main sur ma bouche, très gênée. Em' me regarde amusé mais ne semble pas choqué par ce que je viens de lâcher.

**-Voilà qui est mieux !**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Tu reconnais enfin tes sentiments, c'est un réel progrès, tu es sur la bonne voie.**

Dire que je suis abasourdie est un euphémisme. Je reste immobile à regarder Emmett qui passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

**-On avait parié avec Alice que tu ne révélerais rien avant tes vingt ans. J'ai largement gagné mon pari !**

**-Tu le savais !**

**-Voyons Belli, tout le monde le sait, enfin sauf le principal concerné.**

**-Non ! Pas Carlisle ! Esmée !**

Em' rit de mon infortune quand je voudrai disparaître de la surface de la Terre.

**-Les parents t'adorent ! Et puis dans cette histoire c'est plutôt de l'avis de tatie Massen dont tu devrais avoir peur.**

**-Cette peau de vache me déteste !**

Je bloque ma bouche de mes deux mains pendant qu'Emmett s'écroule au sol à force de rire.

**-Pardon, pardon, pardon…**

**-Tu es pardonnée, au moins tu as la franchise de dire à voix haute ce que toute cette maison pense !**

Je lui adresse une grimace peu convaincue.

**-Alors quel est le plan d'attaque ?**

Face à mon incompréhension, cet idiot cru bon de rajouter :

**-Pour Edward, la mission séduction si tu préfères ! On pourrait lui donner un nom de code qui rime avec son prénom, du genre Edward-placard, non pas terrible… Armoire, miroir, entonnoir … Non, j'ai trouvé ! Edward-tiroir ! **

Je me place face à lui et le secoue par les épaules.

**-Alice, sort de ce corps !**

Emmett semble aussi excité qu'un enfant le matin de Noël. Crétin !

**-Mais si, tiroir c'est parfait, je vais en parler à la môme !**

**-Je te l'interdit ! Elle n'a besoin de personne pour lui souffler des idées stupides, elle le fait très bien seule !**

**-Mais ma chérie c'est du génie !**

Emmett fait mine de se lever mais je le retiens par la manche, _pourquoi tout est toujours si compliqué !_

**-Em' j'ai dit non! C'est ma vie, laisse-moi là gérer seule.**

Je lui fais mon air le plus triste, celui qu'Alice maîtrise à la perfection. Ma lèvre supérieure tremble alors que je plonge mon regard peiné au cœur de ses prunelles. Son air décidé s'évapore pour laisser place à une petite mine coupable. _Gagné !_

**-S'il te plait Em', pour moi. **

La victoire est proche quand il me prend dans ses bras.

**-D'accord mon oiseau des îles. Et puis ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée après tout.**

_Oh que oui !_ Dans le dossier des trucs les plus stupides elle prend une place de choix. Des fois je me demande ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête.

Alice et moi sommes de retour chez nous. Du moins le temps de récupérer quelques affaires. Esmée refuse de nous laisser seules avec Charlie aussi nous déménageons temporairement à la villa blanche. Rien n'est définitif, bien au contraire. Charlie ne doit se douter de rien. Lui laisser la maison serait une erreur. Carlisle et marraine ne le voyent pas ainsi. Selon eux, nous devrions tenter de l'oublier, le laisser dans son coin avec ses plans foireux et essayer de nous focaliser sur la fac et le lycée. Je ne vois pas les choses de la même manière. Nous sommes des filles simples, même si ma cadette a des rêves de grandeur, et nos moyens ne sont largement pas aussi conséquents que ceux des Cullen. La maison est à nous bien que Charlie en ai la jouissance jusqu'à sa mort or il n'est pas question de renoncer à notre bien et de lui laisser le champ libre. C'est notre maison et nous comptons bien en disposer, _même si pour cela nous devons traîner Charlie dans nos pattes._

**-Bonjour, bonjour !**

Bon, le répit fut de trop courte durée. Je zip la fermeture éclair de ma petite valise et la cache sous mon lit. Charles Swan ne doit se douter de rien, vu qu'il ne rentre pas tous les soirs, il ne s'apercevra pas de notre désertion avant une bonne semaine, juste le temps qu'il me faut pour convaincre Esmée sans la froisser.

L'escalier craque sous ses pas pesants. Je me compose un masque de façade, blasée, vautrée sur mon lit, casque sur la tête.

**-Bella.**

**-Charlie.**

Il se retourne et part vers la chambre d'Alice. Alice qui hurle quelques secondes plus tard.

**-Mais s'il te plait !**

**-Alice, j'ai dit non !**

**-Mais mon papa chéri que j'aime !**

**-Non !**

La porte de sa chambre claque et ma sœur vient me voir boudeuse.

**-Le bureau des réclamations est ouvert !**

**-il a refusé de me donner de l'argent !**

J'hausse un sourcil, et ma sœur se jette sur mon lit.

**-Doucement mon matelas ne t'a rien fait.**

Alice m'ignore et chouine comme le gros bébé qu'elle est.

**-J'ai seize ans, je veux avoir de l'argent de poche ! Tout le monde en a, Jasper, Rosalie, même Aro donne 50 dollars à Jess et Lauren !**

**-Très bien, et que ferai-tu de cet argent ?**

_Prise dans son propre pièg_e.

**-Ceci est ma vie privée !**

J'éclate de rire, ma sœur ne changera jamais, toujours prête pour avoir le dernier mot.

La sonnerie de l'entrée retentie dans toute la maison perturbant la sieste de Charlie. Lice se volatilise et mon voisin de chambrée grogne et insulte la terre entière. Je prends le même chemin que ma cadette pour finalement constater qu'elle s'est réfugiée dans ses appartements sans même ouvrir la porte._ Pitoyable !_

Je descends en pestant contre ma famille dans son ensemble et découvre… Edward.

**-Bonjour Bella.**

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire et l'invite à entrer.

**-Je ne veux pas te déranger, je sais qu'on se voit ce soir chez Esmée mais je voulais passer avant pour m'excuser.**

**-Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Edward.**

Ses prunelles me fixent avec intensité. Son regard est fascinant, une foule d'émotions différentes le traverse. De la joie, beaucoup de joie, mais aussi cette étincelle de timidité qui fait tout son charme. Edward pourrait être arrogant mais c'est cette réserve qui le rend si spécial. Je me sens rougir comme une pivoine.

**-Si, je te présente mes excuses pour le comportement de ma mère à ton égard. Elle n'avait pas à te parler de la sorte, je… je suis désolé. Pour tout.**

Je pourrais en rire s'il n'affichait pas cette mine contrite. Ses joues rosissent alors qu'il se tord les doigts.

**-Merci mais tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable, je ne t'en voulais absolument pas Edward.**

C'est ce moment que choisi ma frangine pour apparaitre sur le palier du premier.

**-TIROIR !**

Et elle disparait en gloussant. _Emmett tu me le payeras très cher !_ Ed' me regarde attendant la suite et je dois être aussi rouge que le Kremlin.

**-Cherche-pas, c'est Alice.**

**-C'est vrai.**

**-Je t'en prie, tu veux boire quelque chose ?**

Voilà que c'est moi qui tords mes doigts._ Zéro, nul, je suis ridicule !_

**-Merci mais je vais y aller, Esmée m'attend, elle est dans la lessive. Je pars trois jours dans le Montana… une reconstitution.**

Je me contente d'acquiescer, je t'en ficherai de ces reconstitutions ! Ce sont eux qu'il faudrait réquisitionner en premier et les envoyer au front ! Des reconstitutions ! N'importe quoi ou plutôt qu'elle belle perte de temps !

**-Bon, je te dis à ce soir.**

**-C'est ça, et bon courage pour les préparatifs, et planque tes bagages si tu ne veux pas qu'Alice y fourre son nez.**

**-Merci du conseil, bye Bella.**

**-Salut.**

Je referme doucement la porte, un large sourire aux lèvres. J'aime Edward, il est juste parfait. Son geste de venir me présenter des excuses pour quelque chose dont il n'est en rien responsable ne fait que renforcer mon affection pour lui, Edward est attentionné, gentil, prévenant. Si seulement il n'y avait pas toutes cette technologie qui le suit à la trace, ces foutues reconstitutions, et sa mère ! Mais bon, la perfection n'existe pas, et ces petites manies sont attachantes.

-Le guépard a quitté la tanière, je répète, le guépard a quitté la tanière !

-Lice !

**- Guépard s'accorde avec Edward, non ?**

L'innocence incarnée. Avant qu'un méchant sourire ne barre ses lèvres.

**-Je constate qu'Emmett n'a pas su tenir sa langue.**

**-Tu aurais dû voir ta tête, c'était magnifique ! Edward le tiroir ! Emmett Cullen est un génie !**

**-Et Alice Swan une ânesse.**

Elle me tire la langue et entre dans la cuisine. Pour une fois qu'elle ne fait pas d'histoires, il y a quelque chose qui se trame, et ce traitre d'Emmett ne doit pas y être étranger. Il vaudrait mieux que nous soyons parties avant le réveil de Charlie, et pour cela il faut déjà charger les valises.

**-Lice, tu as fini ton sac ?**

Cette goinfre est perchée sur son évier et se bourre de chocolat.

**-Tu sais qu'Esmée ne te laissera pas crever de faim ?**

Ses grands yeux taquins se posent sur moi une seconde avant de retourner sur la barre chocolatée qui fond dans sa main.

**-Je le sais.**

**-Alors je constate que tu fais des provisions de graisse pour passer l'hiver.**

Nouveau tirage de langue. De plus en plus étrange. En temps normal Alice aurait hurlé à la mort, claqué deux portes puis se serait jeté à corps perdu sur le pèse-personne. Il me tarde de retourner à la villa, il faut vraiment que je parle à Emmett et son influence désastreuse sur la gamine.

**-Soit. Où en sont tes valises ?**

**-Derrière la porte de ma chambre, tu vois j'y ai pensé, je suis gentille mais compte pas sur moi pour les descendre.**

**-Pardon ?**

Lice saute sur le carrelage comme un chat et me pince la joue. _Merdeuse !_

**-On fait un marché ? Je me charge des chats et toi des valises.**

**-Parce-que tu comptes les embarquer chez Esmée ?**

**-Tu les laisserais ici ? Avec Charlie ? Seuls ?**

Elle marque un point.

-Sauf si on passe tous les jours, on ne sera qu'à cinq petites minutes.

-Tu fais comme tu veux mais moi je ne laisse pas ma Perdita.

**-Très bien ! J'abdique !**

Je quitte la pièce énervée et tombe sur les deux monstres sagement installés dans leur caisse de voyage à l'entrée du salon. Elle avait tout prévu. Je rebrousse chemin et la retrouve à son coin favori.

**-Menteuse ! Maintenant tu vas venir avec moi chercher tes sacs !**

**-Non.**

**-Alice, ne m'oblige pas à hausser le ton, je ne suis pas ton domestique alors occupe-toi de tes affaires !**

Je fini par charger ma voiture avec le peu d'affaires qui me suivra pour cette semaine, puis je sangle les panières de Mokao et Perdie sur la banquette arrière et attend ma chère sœur dans l'allée. Les minutes passent sans signe de Lice, _d'accord !_

Je retourne dans la maison pour constater qu'elle n'a pas du tout changé de position, pianotant un message sur l'évier de la cuisine.

**-Tu as terminé Bee ?**

**-Oui nous partons.**

**-Très bien, je te rejoins dehors.**

Je remonte à l'étage pour mettre à exécution mon plan diabolique. Lice a empilé cinq petites valises, je ne considère pas davantage la situation et empoigne les deux premières. Alors qu'Alice est prête à quitter le hall je balance les bagages du haut de l'escalier qui s'écrasent dans un bruit sourd sur le parquet du vestibule, réveillant Charlie au passage.

**-BELLA ! Mais tu es folle !**

Alice grimpe à l'étage pour éviter que la suite ne subisse le même sort mais je suis plus rapide et envoie deux nouveaux sacs rejoindre leurs petits frères en contrebas.

**-Arrête, arrête !**

La porte de la chambre de Charlie tremble, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne se lève et il ne faut pas qu'il se retrouve face à des valises.

**-Tu vas le regretter Bella.**

**-La prochaine fois tu feras ce que je te dis !**

Je jette la dernière valise et nous descendons les marches quatre à quatre pour quitter cette maison au plus vite. Alice ferme le coffre et j'enclenche la première quand Charlie apparait sur le seuil, son fusil de chasse dans les mains.

**-Saloperies de gosses ! **

J'écrase l'accélérateur désirant avant tout mettre le plus de distance possible entre la voiture et ses cartouches.

Lorsque nous arrivons enfin à la villa, Esmée est dans la cuisine. J'en déduis qu'Ed doit être prêt à prendre le départ. J'ai un pincement au cœur à penser qu'il s'en va précisément quand on arrive, la vie est injuste !

Alice réquisitionne Emmett pour l'aider à transporter ses bagages et ce dernier s'exécute le plus naturellement du monde. Si ces deux-là ont quelque chose en tête, il vaut mieux finalement qu'Edward ne soit pas à la villa. Je m'approche de ce dernier, il est assis dans sa chambre, devant l'ordinateur pour ne pas changer. Je tape à la porte restée ouverte.

**-Salut, je te dérange ?**

Il se retourne et son sourire suffit à me faire rosir.

**-Pas du tout, entre.**

Je me déchausse, ne voulant pas causer une crise cardiaque à Esmée si jamais elle trouvait des traces de boue sur sa moquette immaculée, et reste debout derrière lui, un peu gênée. Il doit s'en apercevoir puisqu'il met en veille l'ordi et se tourne vers moi en me montrant son lit.

-**Tu peux t'assoir si tu veux.**

Je le remercie et me pose au coin de son lit.

**-Tu es prêt pour le Montana ?**

**-Demain matin, avant même que le soleil ne se lève.**

**-Oh, d'accord.**

Nous restons silencieux, je ne vois pas quoi lui dire et il semble rencontrer le même problème. Lice et Em' chahutent dans l'escalier. Em' s'arrête devant la porte, une valise dans chaque main et une Alice hilare sur son dos. D'ailleurs les yeux de cette dernière se font malicieux dès qu'elle remarque ma présence.

**-TIROIR !**

_Achevez-moi !_

Les deux bouffons éclatent de rire et Em' repart avec ma frangine sur le dos pour poser la fin de son déménagement avant de revenir dans la chambre d'Edward.

**-PLACARD !**

Je lui lance un regard noir afin qu'il mette un terme à ses plaisanteries douteuses. Ed les contemple dubitatif.

**-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?**

Em' dépose Alice avant de plonger vers moi, les bras en croix. La force de l'impact de son corps musclé sur le petit lit une place me projette les fesses au sol et le sommier lance une plainte sinistre.

**-Emmett t'es chiant !**

Edward et moi arrivons simultanément à la même conclusion, Alice pleure de rire.

**-Tu peux bien rire la môme, mais je serai toi j'irai rendre visite à la balance plus souvent !**

Em' n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Alice sort dans le couloir en courant, les larmes aux yeux.

**-Whaou ! Et ben je m'en souviendrai la prochaine fois qu'elle me traine dans les pattes !**

**-Emmett !**

Encore une fois nous avons réagis à l'unisson. J'adresse un petit sourire à Edward et donne une tape derrière le crâne de son cousin.

**-Oh sa va ! Si on peut plus rire !**

**-Em' le problème c'est que tu n'as aucune notion de tact !**

**-Et de bienséance !**

Je souris plus franchement à Ed et mon meilleur ami devient bougon.

**-Vous ne pouvez pas parler, vous n'êtes que deux coincés !**

_Terrain glissant… je t'en prie Em', tiens ta langue !_

**-C'est vrai ! Vous êtes là, tous les deux dans cette chambre à vous regarder comme des chiens de faïence alors que…**

**-Tu devrais aller présenter tes excuses à Alice.**

Je regarde Edward sans réellement le voir. Un sentiment étrange me prend, comme une corde qui se resserrerait sournoisement autour de ma gorge. Dans un sens je suis plutôt contente qu'il ai fait taire Em' avant que ce dernier ne bourde. Em' n'est pas méchant mais du genre qui dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête sans penser aux conséquences. D'un autre côté je suis blessée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Edward a juste rembarré son cousin. Point. Sauf que cette petite phrase me laisse un goût amer.

D'ailleurs Edward s'énerve tout seul. Sans qu'Em' ou moins ne prononcions un seul mot, Monsieur se relève en rogne et sort en claquant la porte.

**-C'était quoi ça ?**

Je ne peux pas répondre à Em' mes yeux sont embués et des sanglots naissent au fond de ma poitrine. J'essaye de m'essuyer discrètement les yeux mais c'est peine perdue, Emmett me frotte le dos dans des caresses apaisantes et je fonds piteusement en larmes.

**-Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! T'es pas en cloque au moins ?**

Surprenant comme une seule parole d'Emmett vous redonne le sourire.

**-Tu es stupide, je vis dans un couvent.**

**-Rectification, tu ne fais rien pour sortir du couvent.**

_Et encore la même conversation…_

**-On en a déjà parlé Em'**

**-Je sais, tu dois t'occuper de la môme et lui montrer le bon exemple blablabla… mais enfin tu deviens quoi toi !**

Je souffle d'exaspération et me tourne pour lui faire face.

**-Moi je suis le mouvement.**

**-Il n'y a pas de mouvements Bella. Ta vie est aussi calme que la banquise ! Je respecte ton choix pour Lice, c'est très courageux et je suis bien heureux de ne pas être à ta place parce-que je ne pense pas que j'aurai assuré comme tu le fais mais j'aimerai que tu vives toi aussi ta vie. Je t'aime ma Bella, et je voudrai que tu arrêtes de contempler les autres…**

J'ouvre la bouche mais Em' ne me laisse pas le temps de m'exprimer, plaçant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

**-Nous avançons tous, et même Alice. Tu dois vivre ta propre vie ma Bella.**

Les paroles d'Emmett me touchent profondément. Je renifle et mon meilleur ami me serre dans ses bras dans l'une de ses étreintes à vous étouffer.

**-C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment faire.**

**-Ah ben aujourd'hui c'est le jour des révélations ! Nous serons tous là, tu ne seras jamais seule, tu le sais.**

Em' me force à relever le menton et nos regards s'accrochent.

**-Et tu connais la première étape à franchir pour devenir une nouvelle Bella ?**

Rien que dans ses prunelles je comprends de quoi il est question. Je veux détourner la tête mais Emmett me retient.

**-Non demoiselle, j'attends votre réponse.**

**-Tu es vil et cruel.**

**-Mais tu m'aimes quand même !**

Je lui tire la langue mais comprend bien vite qu'il ne souhaite pas abandonner la partie. Je souffle, dépitée, et murmure un petit « Edward ».

-Bien, alors je te repose la question, que comptes-tu faire ?

**-Rien ! Absolument rien !**

Le regard de mon meilleur ami se fait menaçant mais foi de Swan, je ne me laisserai pas faire !

**-Bella, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas avancer.**

**-Ecoute Em', j'ai tout essayé, les vêtements, les coiffures, aller lui parler, l'ignorer royalement, l'aider pour ses devoirs en droit, voir même lui demander des conseils sur des copies que j'avais déjà rendu, tout ! J'en ai assez, je lâche l'éponge !**

Je suis en rogne. Emmett n'est pas du tout impressionné, au contraire, le traitre affiche un beau sourire.

**-Peut-être mais maintenant je vais t'aider.**

_Oh non, pas ça !_

**-Em', je t'adore mais tu ne crois pas en avoir assez fait pour aujourd'hui ?**

**-Bee, je t'aime et te voir ainsi me ronge. Alors si mon cousin peut te rendre heureuse je ferai tout pour vous réunir.**

Ces mots me serrent le cœur. Je m'approche et pose doucement mes lèvres sur sa joue piquante.

**-Em' tu es un frère en or mais tu ne peux pas régler tous mes problèmes, mais plutôt investir dans un rasoir. **

**-C'est tout ce qui fait mon charme chérie !**

Je ne lui réponds pas et profite de sa proximité pour me fondre entre ses bras. Em' reprend ses caresses dans mon dos en me soufflant à l'oreille :

**-Hey ma Bella. Tu verras qu'avec le lutin et moi, attirer l'attention de ce bon vieux Eddy sera du gâteau.**

**-Non, tu ne vas pas mêler Alice.**

**-Et tu crois qu'elle acceptera de rester sur la touche ? **

Je me recule de son étreinte. Je dois être forte, ce point n'est pas discutable.

**-Emmett, je dois lui montrer l'exemple…**

Mon meilleur ami me sert un sourire arrogant, bien sûr, il ne peut pas comprendre.

**-Ce n'est plus un bébé, elle a seize ans.**

**-Quinze !**

**-Bref… Tu sais, elle ne doit pas être blanche comme neige la môme.**

Je me renfrogne et frappe légèrement son torse. Parler de ma sœur est un sujet miné.

**-C'est vrai ! Il est grand temps que tu enlèves tes œillères et la voie comme elle est. Une gamine, un peu chiante je te l'accorde…**

Nouveau coup sur le torse, non mais pour qui se prend-il ? Em' a bien compris mon stratagème et pare à un troisième coup en immobilisant mes mains.

-**Mais ce n'est plus un bébé Isabella. Ta sœur a grandis et tu ne pourras la garder éternellement dans une tour de verre à l'abri du monde extérieur. Et puis tu n'es pas toujours derrière elle, qui te dit qu'elle n'a pas déjà expérimenté des choses, au lycée par exemple. Elle est bien proche de Hale.**

**-Emmett Cullen ! Comment oses-tu parler ainsi d'Alice !**

**-Oh je t'en prie Bella !**

**-Non, retire ce que tu viens de dire !**

Emmett se relève et commence à faire les cent pas. Je me relève aussi, furieuse et me plante face à lui.

**-Alice a quinze ans, va au lycée de Forks et je dois le reconnaître possède un certain goût pour les plaisanteries douteuses mais il n'y a pas plus adorable, gentille et…**

**-Oh arrête, dès qu'il s'agit d'elle tu es d'une mauvaise foi !**

**-Moi de mauvaise foi ?**

**-Parfaitement ! **

La violence avec laquelle Emmett vient de me hurler dessus me cloue au sol. Mers jambes ne me répondent plus et mes yeux sont à nouveau noyés.

**-Pardon ma chérie.**

Em fait un pas vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas la force de le repousser alors je me laisse faire, docilement.

**-Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus, tu sais que je ne souhaite que ton bonheur et j'ai peur, j'ai peur qu'à force de trop vouloir la surprotéger tu ne finisses par la perdre, et je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que ça tu n'y survivrais pas…**

Emmett déballe un flot de parole à toute vitesse dont je n'en saisis pas la moitié.

**-Ne nous disputons pas pour ça.**

Ma propre voix me fait l'effet d'un robot. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre à la volée devant ma sœur.

**-Oh les amoureux, vous cherchez à ameuter toute la maison ? **

Sa pique me fait l'effet d'une lame brulante, une piqûre de rappel. Je me sépare d'Emmett encore sonnée et quitte la chambre.


	10. Chapitre 10: Culture geek

**Merci pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent, voici la suite :) **

**Culture geek**

Je cours dans les escaliers aussi vite que me le permet ma maladresse. Ma dispute avec Emmett m'a secouée. Bien plus que celle de la veille avec Charlotte. La raison ? Je sais qu'Emmett ne me voudra jamais intentionnellement me faire du mal. Un amour fraternel puissant nous lie depuis notre plus jeune âge. Nous avons étés élevés ensemble, avons partagés les mêmes biberons, connus les mêmes expériences. Emmett est ma bouée, mon sauveteur dans ce marasme qu'est devenue ma vie depuis deux ans. Et jamais Emmett ne m'avait crié dessus.

Le salon est vide, comme la buanderie et la cuisine. La pluie s'abat violement sur la baie vitrée, rendant impossible toute expédition de jardinage. Le garage !

J'ouvre la porte et commence à descendre précautionneusement les marches dans une semi-obscurité traître pour mon sens de l'équilibre lorsque des voix plus bas stoppent ma progression.

**-Elle ne va pas bien Esmée, elle ne peut pas aller bien !**

**-Que pouvons-nous faire dans ce cas ?**

Je me penche, appuyant mon dos contre la cloison et entend des reniflements, Carlisle vient d'arriver et Esmée pleure en tenant la portière de la Mercedes ouverte.

**-Nous ne pouvons les laisser avec ce monstre! Va savoir quelle réaction il pourrait avoir après une beuverie ! Nous sommes ses parents devant Dieu Carlisle !**

**-Je sais tout ça !**

Lentement, le dos toujours soutenu par le mur froid, je me laisse glisser sur le béton ciré. Les larmes qui n'ont pas quittés mes yeux recoulent à nouveau et je me fais l'effet d'une immonde fontaine, incapable de réagir, incapable de leur prouver, à tous, qu'ils ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent. _Je ne suis pas si misérable !_

**-Carlisle, je ne veux pas voir ma fille avec Charlie, et je sais bien que nous n'avons aucun droit sur Alice mais je ne pense pas que Charlotte soit quelqu'un de confiance, pas après avoir aussi mal parlé à Bella, et puis les filles n'accepteraient jamais d'être séparés et ils ont cinq enfants à charge depuis qu'elle s'est remariée. Nous avons largement de quoi les accueillir ici.**

**-Bien entendu mon amour, mais le problème dans cette histoire n'est pas l'argent mais Bella. Est-ce que Bella est prête à venir vivre avec nous.**

**-J'en fais mon affaire, nous disposons d'arguments de choix. Nous pouvons compter sur Emmett pour la convaincre, et puis si elle n'est toujours pas décidée il nous reste la carte Edward.**

**-Ils sont mignons tous les deux.**

**-Oui, je suis certaine de pouvoir facilement persuader mon neveu de venir s'installer durablement ici, après tout nous le recevons déjà les week-ends, et puis lui aussi sa maison est si vide. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre les choix d'Eliza !**

Je ne voulais pas en entendre davantage, me sentant suffisamment humiliée pour le restant de mes jours.

En retournant au salon, je m'aperçus bien trop vite que je n'étais pas seule. Edward pianotais sur une tablette. Je voulais remonter me cacher dans ma chambre, bien trop honteuse d'avoir surpris une conversation que je n'aurai jamais du entendre mais un reniflement me trahi.

**-Bella, mais pourquoi tu pleures ?**

Je fis un geste vague de la main sans prendre le temps de m'arrêter mais Edward fut plus rapide et me retint dans le vestibule.

**-Bella, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.**

Sa paume glacée se posa sur mon visage pour m'obliger à lui faire face. Alors que je luttais pour ne pas croiser son regard, Ed me serra contre lui en me berçant et je craquais.

**-Chut, ma jolie Bella…**

Edward nous déplaça et me fit assoir contre lui sur l'un des canapés en cuir blanc du salon. _Ma jolie Bella…_ Je pleurai comme une madeleine sur l'épaule de la perfection incarnée qui avait surement bien mieux à faire que de consoler une orpheline de rang social largement inférieur et sitôt cette constatation établie je pleurais de plus belle, finissant par pleurer de pleurer.

Pendant ce temps Edward est resté un gentleman, un bras autour de moi pour me soutenir, murmurant des paroles apaisantes durant ma crise de nerfs, m'assurant que tout finirai par s'arranger, qu'après un temps en vient un autre…

Au bout d'un moment, je vis Alice descendre. Quand ses prunelles se posèrent sur nous, un vrai sourire illumina son visage. Ses yeux pétillèrent d'un éclat de malice qui m'effraya en souvenir de toutes les farces dont elle seule à le secret mais Emmett qui la suivait de près obstrua sa jolie bouche avant qu'elle ne distille des bêtises gênantes. Les deux complices remontèrent discrètement mais le moment était brisé et je m'éloignais à contre cœur d'Edward. Je n'ai pas le droit de profiter ainsi de son temps.

**-Merci Edward, merci pour tout. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec tous mes problèmes…**

**-Ce fut un plaisir ! Enfin pas que tu es des problèmes mais rester là… je… il faut que j'y aille, je ne serai pas long.**

Il se leva et quitta la maison comme si un loup était à ses trousses. _C'est l'effet Bella Swan, elle se débrouille toujours pour faire le vide autour d'elle._

**-Et tu veux qu'on s'occupe de ça ! Mon pauvre Emmett tu as le cerveau ravagé !**

Ma charmante sœur descend l'escalier en compagnie de mon meilleur ami pour finalement venir se poster face à moi.

**-Alors ?**

**-Alors quoi ?**

**-Oh Bee ne nous fait pas languir, que s'est-il passé avec Eddy ?**

Les deux commères semblent attendre des informations croustillantes. Lice ne se retient plus pour applaudir en sautillant.

**-Il me semble que vous ne vous êtes pas dérangés pour écouter aux portes, je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais du temps et de l'énergie pour te faire un compte rendu que tu connais déjà.**

**-Tu n'es pas drôle, et puis on était dans un escalier !**

**-Tais-toi Lice !**

Je me lève prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine mais cela ne vexe en rien ma sœur qui me suit en trottinant.

**-Bee, Bee, Bee, Bee, Bee, Bee…**

**-Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer!**

Ma sœur grimpait sur l'ilot central et inspectait le fond des casseroles d'Esmée.

**-Ma Bee chérie, vient raconter tes malheurs à tata Alice.**

**-Tu n'es pas ma tante, juste ma petite sœur collante.**

**-Oh ! Ça c'était bas !**

**-Comme toi à l'instant.**

Je lui tire la langue, ravie pour une fois d'avoir eu le dernier mot. Lice ne se laisse pas faire et me contemple par-dessous ses cils.

**-Pour moi.**

**-Désolée, ça ne prend plus.**

**-Très bien ! Tu l'auras cherché !**

Sans me laisser le temps d'intervenir, Alice prend des airs de tragédiennes, brandissant une cuillère en bois en guise de micro.

**-Deux cœurs déchirés, deux âmes perdues…**

**-Alice tais-toi, tu me casses les oreilles !**

Je quitte la pièce au pas de course, mains visées sur la tête pour échapper à ses braillements.

**-Que va-t-il advenir d'eux à présent…**

**-Toi, je peux te le prédire ton avenir si tu ne cesses pas de suite tes jérémiades !**

Je monte à l'étage, il faut que je mette le plus de distance possible entre cette hystérique qui se dit être ma sœur et moi, du moins pour ma santé mentale. Alice se balance à la rampe en fer forgé.

**-C'est ça, tombe !**

**-Que peut-il face à son air sévère ?**

Je dois trouver le moyen de la faire taire, si Edward entre à présent et fait face à ce tableau je ne préfère pas penser aux conséquences.

**-Par pitié, tais-toi, s'il s'aperçoit de quoique ce soit, je te tue !**

**-Que cherche-t-elle dans un regard que seuls les écrans tactiles accrochent.**

Je rebrousse chemin. C'est décidé. Aujourd'hui, je l'étrangle. Ma sœur a dû comprendre mes intentions puisqu'elle prend aussitôt la fuite. Je me retourne et heurte Emmett.

**-Attention, dans ton état tu ne peux pas prendre le risque de faire une chute !**

**-Je ne suis pas enceinte Emmett !**

**-Si on peut plus rigoler. Tiens c'est pour toi.**

Apparait alors une petite pile de magazines, Emmett esquisse le geste de me les confier mais se ravise.

**-Non, je vais te les monter, on les lira ensemble.**

En arrivant à l'étage, dans la pièce me servant habituellement de chambre chez les Cullen, j'eu la surprise de découvrir Carlisle et Esmée devant un tout nouveau bureau en verre fumé sur lequel reposait un ordinateur flambant neuf.

**-Bienvenue à la maison ma chérie.**

**-Merci Marraine, Carlisle.**

**-C'est un plaisir ma chérie de vous avoir ici, nous voulons vraiment que tu considères cette maison comme la tienne.**

Très touchée par ses paroles qui ne trahissaient que son profond amour maternel, j'enlaçais Esmée pour lui faire comprendre toute ma gratitude.

**-Allez on vous laisse les enfants, nous devons retrouver quelques collègues pour un dîner d'affaire sur Port-Angeles, nous ne rentrerons pas tard.**

**-Et ne faîtes pas brûler la maison, quoique tu es là ma chérie, je suis certaine que tu sauras faire régner l'ordre et au cas où, il y a un extincteur dans le garage.**

Esmée avait murmuré la dernière partie avec un clin d'œil en direction de son fils unique.

**-Le dîner est prêt dans la cuisine, il n'y a qu'à réchauffer, et si Edward n'est pas arrivé dans l'heure vous lui passer un coup de fil, et Emmett, tu attends ton cousin avant de te jeter sur les plats.**

Carlisle poussait son épouse vers la sortie lui rappelant que nous n'avions plus cinq ans mais marraine faisait de la résistance sur le seuil, lançant un dernier regard à Emmett qui bombait fièrement le torse.

**-Quand grandiras-tu ?**

**-Moi aussi je t'aime !**

**-Je vous aime tous, faîtes attention à vous…**

**-N'ouvrez pas aux inconnus, n'acceptez pas de bonbons si on vous en propose… On a plus trois ans !**

**-Tu seras toujours le grand bébé de sa maman mon chéri !**

Esmée pinça affectueusement la joue de son garçon qui lui se renfrogna. Après une bise à chaqu'un elle suivit le chemin emprunté par Carlisle précédemment et Em et moi nous retrouvâmes seuls.

**-Et moi alors j'ai pas le droit à des remerciements, je l'ai monté seul !**

J'attrapais Emmett et lui plantais un gros baiser baveux sur la joue.

**-Merci Memett !**

**-Alors ça ma Bee, je ne peux pas le laisser passer !**

Aussitôt je me retrouvais sur mon lit, Emmett me surplombant occupé à me chatouiller le ventre. Je me répandais en excuses priant pour ma délivrance et une fois n'est pas coutume, Em' accéda à ma requête.

**-Non pas que ça me déplairait de te torturer davantage mais on a du pain sur la planche. **

Em' ressortit ses fascicules. En les étudiants plus attentivement, je découvris qu'il s'agissait de multimédia.

**-Le nécessaire du geek, jeux vidéos, internet, mangas, anime… Tu as un assortiment de tout ce qui est sorti récemment sur le marché.**

_Je dois rire ou pleurer ?_

**-Merci mais c'est pas parce-que j'aime un geek que je veux devenir comme lui.**

Emmett balaya mes arguments d'un revers de main.

**-Des fois je me demande si je suis le seul à posséder un cerveau dans cette maison. C'est pour que tu puisses parler son langage banane !**

**-Ah !**

Em' soufflait en levant les bras au ciel.

**-Touché par la grâce divine !**

Je lui tirais la langue.

**-Ça va !**

**-Je disais, tu vas potasser ces bouquins jusqu'à les apprendre par cœur, après on travaillera la pratique et tu seras fin prête pour une vraie conversation avec ce cher Eddy. J'imagine déjà sa tête !**

**-Tu n'es pas drôle !**

**-Je n'en avais pas l'intention.**

**-Attends, il y en a pour des heures de lecture surtout que je ne pige rien à tous ces trucs !**

**-Tu me fatigues. Si tu veux voir Edward dans ton pieu avant l'an 2050 lis-ces-bouquins !**

**-Charmant !**

**-Fais pas ta prude, tu devrais être habituée depuis le temps !**

Em' me prit de court alors que j'allais riposter en me bâillonnant avec l'une de ses grandes paluches.

**-Stop ! Eddy ne va plus tarder et tu ne tiens pas à ce qu'il te trouve avec ses précieux bouquins.**

Emmett Cullen est bien plus musclé et alerte que la frêle Bella Swan mais je ne me laissais pas faire me débattant pour qu'il me relâche.

**-Du calme la terreur, tu m'as mordu la main !**

Je regarde mon meilleur ami avec la petite moue d'Alice, reflet de l'innocence.

**-Je ne pouvais plus respirer.**

Emmett boude un peu mais je vois qu'il n'est pas fâché, notre relation peut sembler étrange aux yeux de certains. On se chahute, se provoque mais partageons une profonde amitié inébranlable.

**-Au fond tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours la chieuse qui mords et griffe.**

**-Je ne suis pas un monstre non plus !**

Je me relève douchée pendant qu'Em' ricane.

**-Tu te rappelles de la fois où tu as griffé Ed au parc ? **

Mes joues me brûlent lorsque je me remémore la scène. Nous devions avoir quatre ou cinq ans, Esmée et maman nous avaient emmenés dans le petit jardin public mais Edward, qu'Esmée gardait déjà à l'époque, ne voulait pas de moi pour jouer préférant rester entre garçons. Furieuse, je lui avais griffé la joue gauche, de la racine des cheveux jusqu'au menton et j'avais récolté une fessée mémorable par la suite.

**-La colère d'Elizabeth en rentrant lorsqu'elle a vu la tête de son précieux fils ! Scarface !**

**-Em' Ce n'est pas drôle.**

**-Oh que si ! Merci Bee pour se souvenir fabuleux ! **

Je me détourne pour ouvrir la fenêtre, j'ai besoin d'air frais. Em rit plus fort.

**-Le pauvre, tu nous l'as traumatisé !**

Je souffle agacée avant de lui faire face.

**-Ça va ! C'était pas un petit agneau blanc comme la neige !**

**-Non, mais il est tombée sur une tigresse. **

Je souris et Em' reprend d'un air sérieux peu commun qu'il nous faut entamer cette pile avant la nuit.

C'est ainsi qu'une heure durant Em' et moi avons commenté plusieurs articles, argumentant sur le nouvel Ipad. Ridicule, mais bon je ne veux pas fâcher Emmett, surtout lorsqu'il se donne autant de mal_. Oser cambrioler la piaule d'Eddy Massen, il a le goût du risque !_

C'est une Alice resplendissante dans une robe vaporeuse de couleur verte qui vient nous chercher pour dîner.

**-Whaou ! Alice !**

**-Elle est jolie n'est-ce pas ?**

Comme une ballerine, Lice exécute une pirouette avant de saluer son public conquis.

**-Cadeau de ta maman, pour me souhaiter la bienvenue.**

**-Si ça vient de ma mère, elle ne peut qu'être magnifique !**

Je pousse mon meilleur ami pour admirer de plus près ma cadette.

**-Lice tu es radieuse !**

**-Viens voir ma chambre, Emmett toi tu vas retrouver Eddy au salon.**

**-Mon commandant !**

Mon meilleur ami lui fait un salut militaire qu'elle lui rendit puis ma sœur m'entraina vers ses pénates.

La chambre d'Alice n'avait que peu changé. Un ordinateur neuf, le même modèle que le mien, avait fait son apparition mais c'est surtout une impressionnante garde-robe et une petite machine à coudre dans un coin de la pièce qui attira mon attention.

**-Regarde ces robes !**

Et en effet, la penderie de ma cadette était au bord de l'explosion. Un mélange de couleurs, du rose, du vert, du bleu, toutes les préférés de Lice.

**-Et attend ! Esmée m'a dit qu'elle m'avait spécialement commandé tout un lot de tissus qui arrivera dans la semaine pour m'entrainer au stylisme sur la machine à coudre. Carlisle a même rajouté qu'ils prévoyaient de réaménager le second et de faire une salle de couture pour moi ! Tu t'imagines Bee ! Je ne veux plus jamais quitter cette maison !**

**-Ravie de l'apprendre.**

A bientôt !

xoxo Calestina


	11. Chapitre 11: Une soirée pas si ordinaire

_Disclaimer : Twilight est l'œuvre de Stephenie Meyer_

**11- Une soirée pas si ordinaire**

**-Tu t'imagines Bee ! Je ne veux plus jamais quitter cette maison !**

**-Ravie de l'apprendre.**

Sans son soutien, Esmée va me manger toute crue quand je lui annoncerai ma décision de quitter la villa pour retourner avec Charlie. Alice était mon argument principal et ça, ma marraine semble l'avoir très vite compris. La colère monte doucement, j'essaye de me maitriser en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

**-On avait un accord il me semble ?**

**-Il ne tient plus, ton offre ne peut pas rivaliser avec celle d'Esmée.**

**-Alice Savannah Swan ! Nous avons conclu un marché ! Une petite semaine à la villa pour tranquilliser les Cullen mais nous avons une maison !**

**-Et si je ne veux pas vivre avec Charlie ?**

**-Alors c'est que tu ne souhaites plus rester avec moi, parce-que j'y retourne vendredi.**

Alice et moi nous faisons face. Son visage est écarlate alors qu'elle me hurle dessus, reflétant certainement le mien alors qu'elle refuse de me suivre.

**-Je ne te comprends plus ! On t'offre une occasion sur un plateau d'argent de sortir de ta misère et toi qu'est-ce que tu en fais ? Tu craches dessus ! Tu es folle Isabella !**

**-C'est toi la folle Alice ! Cette maison n'est pas la nôtre, nous n'avons rien à faire ici ! Nous ne devons pas laisser ce que notre mère a construit entre les mains de l'alcoolique et de sa pouf !**

**-Et que comptes-tu faire ? Tu devras bien l'accepter un jour, on a perdu la maison. Fini, envolé ! Elle est à Charlie jusqu'à ce qu'il crève !**

**-Ce cacher derrière Esmée et Carlisle n'est pas la solution !**

**-Peut-être mais aujourd'hui c'est la décision la plus sage. Je ne partirai pas.**

Nous crions si fort que nous ne percevons pas immédiatement les garçons qui viennent d'entrer dans la pièce. Ce n'est que lorsque je me retrouve plaquée contre le torse de mon frère de cœur que je réalise la situation.

**-Heureusement qu'on n'a pas de voisins ! Niveau sonore vous avez du coffre chez les Swan !**

Emmett est doué pour alléger une ambiance devenue trop étouffante. Je l'embrasse sur la joue pour le remercier et me tourne vers ma sœur qu'Edward retient. Ce n'est pas le moment de se donner davantage en spectacle.

**-Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard.**

**-Pour ma part tout est dit !**

Je ferme les yeux et souffle d'agacement, Em' bouge dans mon dos comme pour parer à toute éventualité d'accès de brutalité envers ma frangine. _C'est vrai que ma main me démange…_ Malgré tout, je prends sur moi et lui fais signe que tout va bien avant de quitter la pièce, mon meilleur ami sur les tallons.

**-Bee, attends-moi…**

**-Pas maintenant Emmett !**

Je descends dans la cuisine et m'affale sur une chaise haute attenante à l'îlot central. Em' qui ne me lâche pas d'une semelle, fait réchauffer un plat d'Esmée au micro-onde avant de déposer sur le comptoir deux assiettes de spaghettis.

Je repousse la mienne, la dispute avec ma sœur m'a remué, mais c'est sans compter sur mon surveillant personnel, qui après m'avoir adressé un coup d'œil peu amène, replace sagement le couvert face à moi.

**-Tu ne quitteras pas cette pièce avant d'avoir terminé ton repas.**

**-Em' vraiment ? J'ai plus six ans tu sais !**

**-Six ? je t'en aurai plutôt donné quatre.**

Je boude mais attaque malgré tout mon plat. Emmett est tenace et j'ai mieux à faire qu'être prisonnière dans sa cuisine. Alice et Edward nous rejoignent, tandis que mon meilleur ami entame sa troisième ration.

**-Merci de nous en laisser Emmett, j'apprécie ton sens du mot partage !**

Je saute sur l'occasion et propose mon reste à Lice sous le regard sévère de mon bourreau. Ma sœur ne se fait pas prier et m'arrache mes pâtes qu'elle dévore. _Comme si je la laisse mourir de faim à la maison !_

**-Te voir manger me coupe l'appétit !**

**-Ch'avais cro faim.**

Nous quittons tous la table laissant Lice, la bouche pleine. Em' enclenche la chaine hifi du salon avant de s'éclipser à l'étage.

_Cosmic Love, Florence + the Machine_

Edward est dans mon dos, cette proximité me met mal à l'aise. Je me retourne et l'observe à la dérobée.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où je croise ses prunelles étonnées que je prends conscience de la situation.

" _The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

Ed et moi. Seuls. Avec de la musique et ma petite sœur dans la pièce d'à côté. Mon visage s'enflamme à l'écoute des paroles et je n'ose plus lever les yeux du carrelage. MON étoile. Du plus profond de mes souvenirs, tout petits, je n'ai jamais vu que lui. C'est Lui, et ce sera toujours Lui, même s'il ne le sait pas. Il m'a éblouit par son éclat, il est mon étincelle dans les ténèbres qui sont devenues ma vie.

" _And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_

_I tried to find the sound_

_But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness, _

_So darkness I became "_

L'attention consciencieusement plongée dans l'étude du tissus rappé de mes chaussons, je ne vis pas de suite sa paume tendue. Médusée, je relève le regard sur son propriétaire, assez surprise d'une telle prise d'initiative. Edward, face à moi, me détaille les joues rougies.

Sans réfléchir je me jette sur sa main comme une désespérée. Edward me fait tourner sur moi-même comme une ballerine avant de me rapprocher de lui, me tenant fermement contre son torse. Je cherche à lire dans ses yeux, à comprendre le pourquoi du comment mais je n'obtiens aucune réponse. Son regard émeraude brille d'une étincelle inédite et je n'y distingue qu'une profonde douceur. Le temps semble suspendu alors que je ne relâche pas ses prunelles.

_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_

_So I stayed in the darkness with you "_

Je suis un être de la nuit, sombre et triste. Edward lui est éclatant. Il mérite de rester dans la lumière, là où je n'ai pas ma place. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde, je n'ai aucun droit de franchir la barrière qui nous sépare.

Je me laisse guider comme un pantin dans ses bras, suivant son rythme, callant ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Me focalisant sur le moment idyllique, fantasme de mon adolescence. Edward. Me concentrer juste sur la sensation de tenir l'être aimé au creux de mes bras, contre mon cœur.

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart "_

Les yeux clos, je respire son parfum entêtant jusqu'à l'overdose pour ne jamais oublier cet instant. Garder au plus profond de ma mémoire ces minutes pour les jours plus sombres. Demain, j'aurai le droit d'être triste, tout ceci laissera des traces, toucher du bout du doigt une illusion ne peut rester impuni. Mais pour le moment je n'ai d'autre obligation que de sourire et me laisser bercer dans ses bras. Vivre et être heureuse, encore quelques secondes. Edward me porte et nous rions aux éclats. Le souvenir de mon dernier rire naturel est moins douloureux lorsqu'il est près de moi. _Ici, j'en fais la promesse. J'essayerai de retrouver mon chemin, je reviendrai vers la lumière si j'ai l'assurance de pouvoir rester près de toi._

Le piano rend sa dernière note et je détache mes mains des épaules d'Edward. Nous reprenons notre souffle sans nous quitter des yeux. Je suis gênée d'être ainsi à découvert devant lui, sans personne pour faire diversion, surtout sans une Alice derrière laquelle je me serai effacée.

Je me tords les doigts, stressée par la suite. Edward ne semble pas vouloir ou pouvoir parler. Je dois prendre les devants, histoire d'alléger l'ambiance devenue suffocante.

**-Tu as assez mangé ?**

_Mais pourquoi je lui parle de ça ! Idiote ! Idiote ! _Je me frapperai si je n'avais pas la présence d'esprit de vouloir paraître moins ridicule.

**-Je veux dire… vous étiez retardataires Lice et toi, alors je me demandais si tu avais assez diné… enfin…**

_Tais-toi Bella, je t'en supplie arrête ce massacre !_

Edward me regarde sans comprendre, ne cherche pas : JE suis stupide !

**-Oui merci… C'était très bon.**

**-Euh merci… mais c'est Esmée qui l'a préparé, nous on a fait que réchauffer, enfin Emmett parce-que moi j'étais… euh… voilà…**

_Au secours, quelqu'un ! J'ai tellement creusé la voute terrestre que je ne vais pas tarder à apercevoir le magma en fusion !_

**-C'est bien… je vais rentrer ma voiture au garage.**

Ed quitte le salon comme si le diable était à ses trousses et je me retiens plus pour me coller une bonne baffe sur le front. _Non mais qu'elle imbécile !_

Edward sorti, c'est un Emmett applaudissant qui fit son apparition, descendant d'une démarche théâtrale le long escalier.

**-Bravo ! Vraiment, bravo ! **

_RRh il m'énerve lui !_

**-Ça va !**

**- Tu veux rire ? Même-moi je n'aurai pas pu faire mieux !**

**- C'est bon, j'ai paniqué et c'est sorti tout seul.**

Em' me regarde avec compassion, étrangement, je ne peux lui faire face. Une première.

**-Tu lui as parlé de bouffe ! Merde Bee ! De bouffe!**

**-Je ne savais pas que tu étais passé maître dans l'art des relations humaines !**

**-Tu peux oublier tes sarcasmes…**

La fin de sa phrase est masquée par les cris d'Alice qui entre comme une furie.

**-Mais enfin tu es tombée sur la tête ? Rassure-moi, tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ? Parce-que sinon je n'ai jamais entendu pareille idiote !**

Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, Lice me secoue, hystérique.

**-Tu tenais le cadre idéal ! En tête à tête, dans un lieu magnifique avec la musique la plus romantique qu'il soit, et il t'a fait danser ! Je ne sais pas si tu réalises : Tu as dansé avec Edward Massen ! Et toi tu lui parles de son estomac ! Mais qu'allons-nous faire de toi !**

Elle a tellement raison,… et je suis si pitoyable. J'essaye au mieux de me cacher derrière mes cheveux, honteuse, mais rien n'échappe à Lice. Les rôles sont inversés, c'est ma cadette qui me passe un bon savon et je suis trop abasourdie pour me rebeller.

**-Regarde-moi ! Non, tu ne vas pas pleurer, tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer ! **

Je réplique, acide.

**-Mais je ne comptais pas pleurer !**

**-A d'autres ! Tu as les yeux qui brillent ! Edward va revenir et il est hors de question qu'il te retrouve ici, tu vas monter dans ta chambre et nous te rejoindrons plus tard.**

**-Quoi ? J'ai plus trois ans Alice et je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi !**

**-Ce n'est pas un ordre mais plutôt un conseil, enfin, si tu espères toujours avoir une quelconque relation avec Eddy bien entendu… Tu devrais nous écouter, nous allons réparer ça.**

**-Nous ?**

Emmett pose son bras autour des épaules de ma sœur, exposant clairement son point de vue. Je me sens trahie et surtout très humiliée.

**-Merci pour votre soutien, il me va droit au cœur.**

**-Tu nous remercieras plus tard !**

Em' fait mine de me retenir mais je me dégage et monte m'enfermer dans la bibliothèque. Crétine !


	12. Chapitre 12: Un plan foireux

Salut à tous ! Contente de vous retrouver sur MegA pour un nouveau chapitre, il est plus long que d'habitude, un peu pour me faire pardonner de l'attente entre deux chapitres :(

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à commenter, bonne lecture !

Guest : Merci, A bientôt !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**12- Un plan foireux**

**.**

**-Réveille-toi jolie Bella !**

**-Non, encore un peu, laisse-moi dormir Em'…**

**-Non la marmotte. Debout !**

**-Em', ce que tu es chiant !**

**-Moi aussi je t'aime.**

Je clignai difficilement des yeux, m'accommodant à la clarté du jour. J'esquissai un mouvement mais un élancement vif au niveau de mes reins m'en empêcha. J'étudiai plus précisément ma position, la pièce où visiblement je venais d'y passer la nuit, puis me frottai énergiquement le visage.

J'étais recroquevillée en boule sur la moquette du bureau de Carlisle. Et franchement, mon corps me faisait souffrir le martyr.

Emmett m'aida en bon frère à me remettre dans une position plus convenable. Je lissai mes cheveux et arrangeai mes vêtements.

**-La porte de ta chambre était fermée, on a pensé que tu boudais. C'est mon père qui t'a trouvé ce matin.**

**-Mouais… Tu n'as peut-être pas tort Em'…**

Ma réaction sembla le surprendre pourtantil m'offrit un sourire éblouissant.

**-Je ne cesserai jamais de te le répéter, puis-je savoir à quel sujet au juste ?**

**-Oh… Sur mes capacités de raisonnement. Et mon caractère de gamine têtue aussi.**

Mon ami m'attira à lui dans uneétreinte à m'en couper le souffle et mon dos douloureux cria au secours.

**-Rroh, et comme d'habitude tu es trop exigeante avec toi-même. Vis, laisse couler ! **

Je lui tirai la langue et il s'esclaffa davantage.

**-Spontanéité Bella. Ce sera notre première leçon. Apprendre à aimer ces petites choses qui font du temps qui passe des moments exceptionnels.**

Je me recule un peu pour l'observer plus en détail. Son sourire est chaleureux et sincère et c'est peut-être ce qui m'effraie le plus.

**-Tu sais, quelques fois tu me fais peur Emmett Cullen !**

**-Oh Bee ! Alors prête à plonger dans le monde mystique d'Eddy Massen ?**

Je me jette à son cou pour le bâillonner.

**-Mais pas si fort, il peut t'entendre !**

**-Impossible, il est parti tôt ce matin…**

**-Les reconstitutions…**

Nous finissons sa phrase de concert avant de rire franchement.

**-Allez Bee, au boulot !**

Sans que ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, Emmett me chargea sur son épaule avant de quitter la pièce. Je protestai vigoureusement, labourant ses omoplates de coups de poings.

**-Mais tu vas me lâcher ! Sale mufle !**

**-Tais-toi femme !**

-**Rroh Em', je te promets que si tu ne me lâche pas immédiatement…**

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me sentis glisser vers l'avant sans rien pouvoir faire pour me retenir. J'essayais d'agripper en hurlant les barreaux blancs de l'escalier mais avant que ma main ne s'en saisisse je gisais au bas des marches, après une descente saccadée sur les fesses.

Je me retournais adressant au passage un regard meurtrier à Cullen. Cet idiot ne trouva pas mieux que de glousser avant de placer ses bras en éventail derrière sa nuque, un sourire satisfait flottant sur ses lèvres de sadique.

**-C'est toi qui m'a demandé de te lâcher je te rappelle.**

**-Oh, et je vois que Monsieur trouve cela drôle !**

Un rire discret à l'étage supérieur attira mon attention et c'est avec consternation que je surpris ma jeune sœur, le portable en main en mode caméra.

**-Un sourire pour les internautes Bee !**

Je lui adressais ma plus belle grimace et elle s'enfuit en courant.

**-Je t'interdis de poster ça !**

**-Comme si tes menaces allaient m'en dissuader !**

Je lançais un regard féroce à Emmett.

**-Vraiment, tu as une influence détestable sur elle.**

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

**-Votre honneur, je plaide non-coupable.**

**-Pff… Même pas convaincant ! **

Sa bonne humeur et son caractère à rire de tout l'emporta sur mon agacement. Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse alors qu'il me tendait sa main afin de m'aider à me remettre sur pieds.

**-Alors prête pour notre leçon ?**

Je massai mes poignets endoloris et mon ami m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

**-Ai-je vraiment le choix ?**

**-Si tu veux séduire notre Eddychou… Non.**

**-Très bien. Allons-y !**

**-Un peu plus d'enthousiasme Bee, on croirait que je t'emmène à l'abattoir !**

Je soufflais un discret « c'est tout comme » qui ne passa visiblement pas inaperçu.

**-Ce que tu peux être difficile !**

Je riais un peu à l'air bougon d'Emmett et nous entrions dans sa salle de jeux. Alice nous attendait déjà devant la télévision, télécommande en main.

**-J'ai failli attendre !**

Emmett lui indiqua le canal puis m'entraina à sa suite sur le canapé. Alice nous rejoignit de sa démarche sautillante et prit place sur l'accoudoir.

**-Qu'allons-nous regarder ? J'espère que ça ne durera pas longtemps, mon estomac ne le supportera pas…**

Aussitôt ma sœur se releva comme électrocutée avant de partir en vitesse me chercher un petit déjeuné. _Etrange, vraiment très étrange._ Depuis quand Alice me rend-elle ce genre de service ? Depuis quand Alice rend-elle service tout court ?

Je me retournais face à Emmett qui regardait des pubs pour enfants.

**-Alors, on regarde quoi ?**

**-Patience…**

**-Bien, si tu ne veux rien me dire.**

Je fis mine de me lever mais sa poigne se raffermi sur mon poignet et je me retrouvai serrée contre son torse. Son parfum boisé emplit mes narines et je me reculai en riant.

**-Je ne te laisserai pas filer, tu es ma prisonnière !**

C'est à ce moment que le générique retenti. Je reportai mon attention médusée face à l'écran plat.

**-Non !**

**-Et si !**

**-Pas possible ! Ça existe encore ?**

Em' me contempla la bouche ouverte avant de se reprendre.

**-Ton cas est bien plus désespéré que je ne le pensais ! Bien entendu que ça existe encore, franchement Bella !**

**-Naruto, vraiment ?**

**-Shippuden. C'est la suite, il a grandi.**

Je riais en lui pinçant la joue.

**-Lui peut-être mais pas toi mon nounours !**

**-Cesse de m'importuner ! Ed adore cette série, et moi aussi d'ailleurs.**

Je faisais mine d'être vexée. Em' semblait absorbé par l'écran. Il sembla remarquer ma perplexité puisqu'il se tourna avec sérieux vers moi.

**-Ben quoi, c'est cool Naruto !**

**-Si tu le dis.**

**-Ce que tu n'es pas marrante.**

Je m'installais plus confortablement dans les coussins, écoutant un blondinet surexcité clamant haut et fort qu'il deviendrait le futur Hokage.

**-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble un peu à Lice, c'est flippant !**

Em' explosa de rire.

**-On parle de moi ?**

Ma sœur était de retour avec un plateau. Em' se pencha complétement par-dessus moi pour piquer de la brioche. Alice l'accueillit avec une pichenette sur la main. J'engloutissais une tasse de café noir brulant et deux petits pains.

**-Goinfre !**

**-Harpie !**

**-Ogre !**

**-Sauterelle !**

**-Ts. **

Ma sœur détourna la tête digne. Avant de pousser un cri qui me vrilla les tympans.

**-SASUKE KUUUN !**

Je me tournais dépitée vers Em'.

**-Rassure-moi. Je ne rêve pas, elle est folle ?**

**-A enfermer dans un asile oui. **

**-Taisez-vous ignares ! Lui il est beau, ténébreux…**

Nous prîmes la fuite la laissant dans son monologue. Emmett referma la porte et nous partions vers sa chambre.

**-Il nous reste les revues.**

**-C'est plus sûr, en effet.**

Je m'asseyais en tailleur sur son lit alors qu'il sortait l'imposante pile du placard. Il m'en tendit un exemplaire dont j'étudiais la couverture. Il s'agissait d'un numéro de playboy. Je sentis le feu me monter aux joues.

**-La culture geek, vraiment ?**

Em' me retira prestement le magazine avant de le balancer sous le sommier.

**-Un exemplaire de ma collection personnelle…**

**-Pervers.**

**-Et fier de l'être !**

Je retins une grimace et attrapai le premier de la colonne. Celui-ci traitait des jeux vidéo. Alors que je le feuilletai distraitement, une publicité capta mon regard. « Portland Manga Show ». J'étudiai davantage l'affiche découvrant qu'il s'agissait de LA convention de référence sur la côte Ouest et qu'elle devait avoir lieu le week-end prochain. Je tendis la page à Emmett.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes.

**-Tu as déchiré la page !**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Eddy va faire une syncope ! C'est son bouquin !**

**-Arf… On lui en achètera un autre en sortant cet aprèm, c'est ça le plus important !**

J'exhibai fièrement ma trouvaille. Em' s'en saisi, la mine suspecte avant de me faire un énorme sourire.

-**Fantastique !**

Il me prit la main et me tira à sa suite, je trébuchai sur mes propres pieds. Em' nous fit revenir sur nos pas, envoyant valser contre le mur la porte de la salle de jeux.

-**LICE ! Regarde ce que Bee nous a déniché !**

**-Génial ! Il compte y aller ?**

**-Je le pense. Je me rappelle maintenant vaguement l'avoir entendu me parler de Portland… Je suppose que c'est pour s'y rendre.**

**-Très bien. On y va aussi !**

Ma sœur regarda à nouveau le slogan avant de pousser un cri suraigu.

**-J'ai compris ! **

Nous la regardions comme s'il lui poussait un troisième œil.

**-Hier soir, on parlait dans sa chambre…**

**-Et que faisais-tu dans…**

Elle me coupa avant de poursuivre.

**-Chut ! Je prospectais pour vous chère sœur. Mais là n'est pas le sujet… Donc, j'étais avec lui lorsqu'il m'a demandé de lui confectionner un déguisement. Sur le coup je n'ai pas réalisé mais maintenant tout est clair… Il doit vouloir y aller en cosplay !**

**-En cosplay ?**

Alice crut bon de nous donner la définition exacte comme à des enfants de cinq ans.

**-Mais oui, avec un déguisement si tu préfères…**

**-Lice, je sais ce qu'est un cosplay !**

**-Très bien ! Memett ? Tu vois où je veux en venir ?**

Em' approuva en ricanant et je flairai la stratégie bidon.

**-En quoi y va-t-il ?**

**-Luigi.**

**-Tu penses pouvoir nous transformer ça…**

Il me désigna du menton et je me sentis légèrement insultée.

**-…en princesse ?**

Ma sœur m'étudia de la tête aux pieds et je croisais fermement les bras sur ma poitrine, agacée.

**-Absolument. Elle sera très bien en princesse Daisy.**

**-Pardon ?**

Lice me contempla avec pitié, comme si j'étais une demeurée profonde.

**-Bee, si Eddy devient Luigi, Bella doit devenir Daisy, c'est le couple.**

**-Sauf qu'Edward et moi ne sommes pas un couple.**

Em' roula des yeux et j'ajoutai.

**-Sans compter que je n'aime pas… tout ça ! Je n'ai pas ma place dans ce genre d'évènement, encore moins en cosplay… C'est, c'est…**

**-C'est une idée géniale !**

Je regardai Em' blasée.

**-Et en quoi petit malin ?**

**-Tu te rapprocheras de lui ! Il ne te reconnaitra pas et tu feras mine de ne pas le connaître non plus ! Tu seras juste une copie de Daisy et lui de Luigi. Tu te fais prendre en photo, vous parlez de votre passion commune et le tour est joué ! Il sera conquis, et plus encore lorsque… Oh mystère, c'est toi Edward ?**

Il tenta d'imiter ma voix en battant des cils. Je riais peu convaincue.

**-C'est le plan le plus foireux que j'ai entendu depuis longtemps !**

**-Mais il tient la route ! Alors Memett partant ?**

**-Attendez-vous deux ! Il va forcément me reconnaître, déjà physiquement mais si je lui parle c'est mort ! On se connait depuis le berceau !**

**-Bee, tu cogites trop.**

Je voulu répliquer mais le duo m'ignora royalement. Mon ami tapa dans la main tendue de Lice. Ils tournèrent leur paume dans ma direction et je restais interdite.

**-Non, c'est stupide. Avant même que je ne n'entre dans son champ de vision, il saura que c'est moi !**

Em' me toisa, je baissais les yeux.

**-Petite présomptueuse.**

**-Non, c'est que…**

Cullen me colla une claque dans le dos à m'en décrocher les poumons.

**-Mais non, tu oublies de qui il s'agit ! Edward Massen ! Tu y arriverais avec ton nom sur une pancarte qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte !**

Je soufflais un « charmant » qui amplifia son rire gras.

**-Oh allez Bee, ça va être marrant !**

_Je sens déjà que je vais le regretter… _

Je frappais leurs mains à mon tour sous leurs sourires satisfaits. Le générique de fin de l'épisode commença et Alice se mit à brailler un japonais approximatif en dansant devant l'écran plat. _Et une nouvelle humiliation… _Ce que je ne pensais pas, c'est qu'Emmett puisse aussi la suivre dans son délire, se collant dans son dos avant d'hurler la chanson. Je me bouchais les oreilles et descendais dire bonjour à Esmée.

Je la retrouvais affairée en cuisine, la tête dans le four. Je toussais pour signaler ma présence.

-Tu es réveillée ma puce !

-Bonjour marraine.

Je claquais une bise sur sa joue. Elle me fit un sourire chaleureux et je passais la fin de la matinée en sa compagnie.

Comme convenu, dans l'après-midi nous rachetions un exemplaire à Edward et Emmett remit dans sa chambre les bouquins inutiles à nos investigations. Je me sentis honteuse, avec l'affreuse sensation de vouloir le piéger, lui forcer la main. Em' balaya mes scrupules d'un geste, insistant sur le fait qu'aux grands maux, il fallait les grands remèdes, et que son cousin n'avait qu'à ranger plus soigneusement sa chambre et ses affaires. Je lui rappelais alors que c'était lui qui avait kidnappé SES livres dans SON bureau. Emmett n'en ri que davantage et je me sentis idiote.

La journée du lendemain se passa dans la même ambiance, Em' et moi décortiquions les magazines, discutant des nouvelles consoles Nintendo devant sortir d'ici peu sur le marché et de la concurrence face à Sony. Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer avoir ce genre de conversation un jour. Déjà parce-que je pensais que la Playstation était une console Nintendo et que Sony ne faisait que des appareils photo. Je me rappelle de la tête qu'Em' a fait. J'ai bien cru qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas de rire. Même ma sœur m'a prise pour une imbécile.

**« -Enfin Bee, ce n'est pas toi qui étudie le droit commercial ? Tu devrais pourtant savoir les règles de la concurrence ! »**

Ensuite il eut une nouvelle idée de génie, enfin le terme vient de lui. Convaincu que ma présence à ce salon n'était pas possible seule, et qu'Alice et lui avaient très envie de m'accompagner en restant hors de vue d'Edward, bien sûr, Em' avait lancé la perche à Lice d'y aller en cosplay eux aussi.

Ma sœur avait bondi de joie. Emmett tenait à revêtir le costume de Shadow the Hedgehog mais par force d'arguments nous étions arrivés à le raisonner pour un choix, plus… A son image.

Edward devait rentrer dans la journée du lendemain avant de faire à nouveau ses bagages pour repartir avec Em' à leur appart sur Seattle. Ma sœur reprenait aussi le chemin du lycée demain, se creusant le crâne pour trouver le moyen de réaliser quatre costumes en cinq petits jours. J'insistais sans plaisanter qu'elle ne devait pas oublier que les études passaient avant Portland. Elle me rassura mais je restais méfiante.

Edward revint finalement fatigué et bougon. Em' ne le lâcha pas de la soirée, se moquant ouvertement de son cousin et de ses passions étranges. Je les embrassai et leur souhaitai une bonne route. Le mardi, je retrouvais Ed pour notre cours commun de travaux dirigés. Je poussais ma torture jusqu'à un cours d'amphi, rien que pour rester en sa présence. Pathétique. Il ne me parla que très peu, ce dont j'aurai du me douter, et je retournais chez marraine dépitée.

Cette dernière aidait Alice. Apparemment ma sœur avait plus ou moins introduit Esmée dans la confidence et marraine semblait au comble du bonheur de nous rendre ce service.

Les garçons rentrèrent le mercredi soir, officiellement pour profiter d'une soirée à la villa avec les filles Swan, officieusement tous les deux devaient essayer leur costume qu'Alice avait tout juste terminé. La situation était compliquée. Ed ne nous avait pas révéler sa sortie du week-end et je commençais à me poser des questions. _Et si nous faisions fausse route ?_ Peut-être ne pensait-il pas à Portland et ce costume de Luigi était pour une autre occasion… Lice joua parfaitement son rôle de diable en jupe agaçant. Elle fit discrètement essayer sa panoplie à Emmett dans sa chambre, pendant qu'elle guidait Ed au second, innocente.

Dans la soirée, ma sœur me glissa la réponse qui me la conversation, elle avait habillement interrogé Ed sur ses futures activités et il lui avait répondu qu'il prévoyait de se rendre dans l'Oregon.

Deux jours plus tard, alors que les garçons étaient attendus d'une minute à l'autre à la maison, nous étions marraine, Lice et moi, dans la chambre de cette dernière à terminer le dernier costume. Lice cousait à une vitesse hallucinante alors qu'Esmée vérifiait la conformité des pièces avec le patron. Moi je classais les commandes sur le web reçues l'après-midi même. Lice avait ajouté à nos tenues tout un lot d'accessoires, de la perruque au collier officiel, et Marraine avait sorti sa carte bleue avec un grand sourire sous mes protestations.

**«-Je t'assure que ça me fait plaisir ! Vous devez vous amusez les enfants, c'est de votre âge ! »**

Ce soir-là, dès la dernière part de pizza engloutie, Lice et moi montions nous coucher, prétextant trop de fatigue accumulée durant la semaine. Marraine nous fit un sourire complice et Emmett nous suivi dans l'escalier. Edward emboita son pas et s'en suivi une conversation gênante.

**-Vous n'allez pas vous couchez si tôt !**

Je soupirai alors que son cousin lui répondait, hilare.

**-Tu sais Eddychou, certains bosses la semaine.**

**-En sport, tu ne risques que quelques courbatures !**

**-C'est qu'il devient prolixe le cousin !**

Je me retournais pour dévisager Em', dans son dos Edward semblait embarrassé. C'est une Lice pétillante qui apaisa la situation, braillant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle tombait de sommeil. A nouveau la voix d'Edward s'éleva dans mon dos alors que nous montions l'escalier en file indienne.

**-Euh… Je ne serai pas là demain.**

**-Une sortie de prévue ?**

**-Oui, je vais à Portland.**

Je fis l'innocente.

**-Une reconstitution ?**

**-Non, pas cette fois. Je partirai tôt mais je serai de retour dans la soirée.**

Il disparut dans sa chambre après nous avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Emmett prit le même chemin. Vingt minutes plus tard, je grattais le bois de la porte d'Alice. Elle m'accueillit avec le sourire et nous reprîmes les derniers détails concernant les costumes pour le lendemain.

**-Prête pour demain ?**

**-Pas vraiment…**

Je la questionnais du regard.

**-Lice c'était ton idée ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Les costumes sont pourtant parfaits…**

**-Bien entendu, ils ne peuvent que l'être puisque c'est moi qui les ai faits !**

**-Alors où est le souci ? **

Elle m'indiqua la tenue de Luigi sagement pliée sur son lit.

**-Pourquoi ne vient-il pas la chercher ?**

Avant que le ne puisse répondre, on frappa discrètement à la porte. Aussitôt ma sœur me bouscula dans sa penderie avant de me recouvrir pêle-mêle de toutes nos tenues. Je restais immobile en silence. En ouvrant la porte, Alice apparut en baillant outrageusement, les cheveux ébouriffés.

**-Edward, je peux t'aider ?**

**-Pardon, je ne savais pas que tu dormais…**

Je me pinçais les lèvres pour retenir mon rire. Ed semblait vraiment gêné et Lice diablesse.

**-T'en fais pas ! Alors que me vaux ta visite nocturne ?**

**-C'est-à-dire… Je voudrai récupérer mon costume…**

-Pas de soucis, attends…

Ma sœur écarta un pan de la penderie et je lui tendais la casquette verte qui allait avec l'ensemble. Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de repartir vers Ed.

**-J'espère qu'il te convient, j'ai fait de mon mieux !**

**-Merci beaucoup Alice, c'est pour toi.**

J'entendis le frottement du papier puis un cri exagérément puissant de ma cadette.

**-Non, je ne peux pas accepter !**

**-Si, j'insiste. Tout travail mérite salaire.**

**-Enfin Edward…**

**-Non Alice, s'il te plait…**

**-Non, considère plutôt que je t'ai rendu un service et que tu as une dette en retour.**

**-Tu en es sûre ?**

**-Absolument ! **

**-Très bien, je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps, bonne nuit Alice et encore merci.**

**-C'est moi !**

Ma sœur referma sa chambre avant de m'aider à m'extirper de son amas de linge.

**-Qu'est-ce que c'était Lice ?**

**-400 dollars.**

**-QUOI ?**

**-Mais pas si fort ! De toutes façons, je ne les aurai jamais acceptés, c'est fou comme l'argent rend arrogant !**

La porte d'Alice s'ouvrit de nouveau et nous sursautions en apercevant la silhouette d'Emmett. Alice se plaignit encore pendant cinq bonnes minutes de l'attitude d'Edward, son cousin lui trouvant de justes excuses, expliquant que de tout petit, Ed n'avait reçu que pour seule réponse des billets de banques et qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour sa façon d'agir. Je comprenais Edward, j'avais assisté à son enfance, à ses anniversaires et réveillons de Noël chez Esmée, seul. L'argent est l'excuse de l'absence de ses parents depuis sa naissance.

Finalement nous convenions ensembles de quitter Forks dès le départ d'Edward de la villa. Alice emporterait de quoi grignoter durant le voyage, Em' serait le conducteur et moi je devais trouver des billets sur le net.

Nous nous couchions finalement très tard, Em' devait réessayer son costume avec les accessoires, Lice et moi peignions pour conserver une attitude neutre et ne pas exploser de rire.

Ensuite j'aidais ma sœur à tout ranger. J'enclenchais mon réveil pour six heures. Je me réveillais avant la sonnerie, légèrement stressé. J'entrouvrais ma porte et je perçu de la lumière dans le couloir. Ed devait être debout.

Je réservais trois places pour la convention qu'il faudrait retirer au guichet. Plus bas, la porte claqua puis j'aperçu la Volvo gris métallisé d'Edward sortir du garage avant d'emprunter le chemin de terre qui mène à la nationale. J'attrapais mon sac au moment où Em' entrait dans ma chambre.

**-Faut que tu arrêtes de pénétrer à ta guise dans une chambre de fille !**

**-Serait-ce des avances ?**

**Je riais franchement.**

**-Rêve !**

Ma sœur déboula à son tour avec nos tenues, elle portait déjà la sienne et le cosplay était particulièrement réussi.

**-Bee, dans la salle de bain ! Emmett dans ta chambre ! Bougez vos fesses ! **

**-Lice on ne va pas faire la route en tenue, je viens de voir sortir Ed et… **

**Ma sœur me fit taire et fit mine de me reprendre la robe.**

**-Si tu veux montrer à tout le monde ta petite culotte…**

**-Non, c'est bon merci je vais la mettre !**

Je lui arrachais la robe orangée des mains sous son air moqueur. Je passais dans la pièce d'à côté. Alice me suivit pour m'aider à passer les arceaux tenant la robe et serer le corsage.

**-Lice, je ne tiendrai pas jusqu'à Portland…**

**-Bien sûr que si ! Tu es superbe !**

**-Je suis affreuse !**

Elle repositionna la perruque et plaça la tiare.

**-Pas du tout, le roux te va à ravir.**

Lice me passa les boucles d'oreilles assorties et les gains immaculés. Je m'étudiais plus en détail. Je portais une robe orange cintrée à la taille avec des manches bouffantes sur laquelle Lice avait cousu une imitation de pierre verte criarde dans l'esprit des bijoux de la princesse en plein milieu de la poitrine. Lice me tendit une paire d'escarpins plus foncés que je remplaçais par des baskets dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné. _Vu la longueur de la robe, elle ne verra pas la différence._

**-Allons-y !**

Je descendais l'escalier précautionneusement. D'une part parce-que ma tenue m'étouffait et aussi parce-que je devais jouer le jeu de porter une paire de tallons vertigineuse.

Em' nous attendait déjà dans la voiture. Lice m'ouvrit la portière à l'avant, m'aidant à installer la robe et accessoirement son cintre vivant sur le siège passager. C'est ce moment qui causa ma perte.

**-Tu as osé mettre ces horreurs !**

Elle désigna les bas de la tenue et je devinais qu'il s'agissait des chaussures.

**-Ecoute Lice, si tu veux que je me pavane dans cette robe toute la journée se sera ça ou rien !**

Ma sœur acquiesça en bougonnant avant de passer à l'arrière.

**-Let's go !**

* * *

**Des idées pour les cosplays du fameux duo Alice/Emmett? J'attend vos hypothèses XD  
**

**xoxo Calestina  
**


End file.
